And Everything Changes
by emm5683
Summary: Edward and Bella have always been best friends. But what happens when Edward gets dared to do something that will change both their lives forever and are put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: hey guys! this is my fourth story and i hope you like it!

* * *

"Bella!"

I turned around, with a smile on my face.

"Edward!" I ran down the crowded school hallway to give him a hug.

We've been best friends since, well birth. I stared into his stunning green eyes.

"Ugh, how was your trip?" I asked.

"It was okay." We started walking down the hall again, towards my first period English.

He told me about his vacation, while we sat down and the whole class was talking amongst theirselves, so we continued.

Mr. Berty walked in then and told the class to settle down. The day went by in a blur. By lunch, when we walked in, I was completely shocked. Alice Cullen was sitting at our table.

The rest of the Cullen's were at their usual table.

The Cullen's moved down here about two years ago from Alaska. They are all extremely attractive. Rosalie, the blonde and Emmett the big strong one were together. And so was Alice and blonde haired Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, and Alice and Emmett were adopted separately. Since their first day of school they all sat at the round table in the corner, but now…

The dark haired, pixie sized beauty was sitting at our table. They all had the same strange golden eyes, sometimes black, with purple shadow under their eyes. They were very pale, and not like everyone else, like really pale. Alice was really small, and her short hair spiked in all different directions.

Edward whispered into my ear "What's she doing here? Did she start sitting here while I was gone?" We were approaching the table now.

"I have know idea, this is the first day she's sat here." We sat down at our usual seat. Just so happens that Alice was sitting next to me.

"Hi, I don't think we've ever met. My name is Alice." She smiled, her high pitched voice was earth shattering.

"Bella." I replied.

"And who's your friend?" She gestured toward, Edward.

He looked up from the food he was eating, "I'm Edward."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Then she sat up and walked over to her family, who all had trays of untouched food as always.

I looked at Edward, "That was weird."

"Agreed." He said as he stuffed a hot dog in his mouth.

I wrinkled my nose, "Eww, disgusting." I hit his arm playfully.

"Well I'm highly offended. I was just laughed at and I was abused." He smiled again. "I think I should talk to your Dad about filing a police report."

I raised my eyebrows. "Haha." I said as I sat up. I was overly full, and I needed to go to my locker before lunch.

**Edwards point of view**

"Hey, Edward?" Mike asked, he was sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to finish my lunch.

"Truth or dare?" He asked. Ben and Eric were the only ones still at the table.

"Um, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to ask out Bella." Mike said mischievesly.

I froze. I can't do that. She's my best friend. What if things didn't work out, and we broke up, I couldn't lose her.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "No."

"Come on, Mason, you can't tell me you don't have feelings for her."

I sighed, "Fine I'll do it."

* * *

**a/n: what's gonna happen now that edward got dared? please stick with me people it will get really good!**


	2. Serial Killer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: well here it is the second chapter! it's kind of long so enjoy!**

* * *

I had no afternoon classes with Edward, so I was lonely.

The final bell rang. And when I was walking out of the double doors of the gym, he was leaning against the brick wall outside.

"Ahh, holy crap! You scared me to death." We started walking down the hall. "I thought you were some serial killer at first, about to kidnap me."

"Oh well, I hope I would have time to ask you out first." He was staring down the hall, avoiding my stare.

"What?"

"Bella I know you heard me." He was smiling his half crooked smile as he slid on his sunglasses.

"So, you were, about to kidnap me." I said sarcastically, I was dumbstruck, my brain struggled to find what to say.

"No." He laughed. "I was actually about to ask you out."

"Okay…"

"Bella."

"What?"

"_Will_ you go out with me?" He smiled.

Crap. What do I say? "Um, uh sure. Uh Yeah!" I started speed walking and I put both thumbs up. "Okay!"

Edward started chasing after me. "Wait up!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed. "No, I did."

His expression was puzzled. "What on Earth did you do wrong?"

"I said yes. And I sounded like a complete fool."

"So you don't want to go out with me." It wasn't a question.

"No! Edward, it's just the way I said it." I scrunched up face. "You know what? Nevermind!"

He smiled as he put his arm on my shoulders. "Alright then, and you didn't sound like a fool." He walked me to my car. We exchanged goodbyes and hugs, then I left.

After I was done with my homework the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey Bella." Edward's voice came through the speaker.

"Yup, it's me. Uh, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

My eyes bugged out. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at nine?"

"Uh-huh. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I left a message for Charlie, because he was at Billy's house, telling him where I was going to be.

There was an hour left until Edward picked me up.

I jumped into the shower and rushed out. I swiped my sweater for a hoodie and my converse for flats. Then I heard the door bell ring.

_Oh god, this is it._

My heart fluttered and my cheeks reddened as he took my hand and walked me to his car.

He opened the passenger door for me, and I muttered a thanks.

He sat down beside me.

He started racing down the road. It scares me to death the way he drives. He thinks it's hilarious when I clutch the edges of seat.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do something besides going to that party." He said as he was staring out at the road.

"Uh sure. What did you have in mind?" My heart was racing now.

"A picnic."

I turned around in the back seat, there was a picnic basket.

A smile spread onto my face.

"That sounds… Great."

"Great." He repeated.

He started driving down to first beach in La Push.

He parked the car on a cliff.

We walked out and sat in front of the car. He brought out the basket and opened it.

"My mom packed it and she went a little overboard.

There was a small chicken roast, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, a bag of Doritos, and two slices of chocolate cake.

We talked as we ate.

"So how weird was it, that Alice Cullen was at the table today?" He started the conversation.

"I know right! And then she just left." I exclaimed

"I've heard that she is pretty strange." He said.

"Well she seems nice enough. But what I don't get is why she just came over and introduced herself, and she's been here for the past two years."

"I don't have a clue."

"Edward you never have a clue." I joked.

He had his half crooked smile on his face and elbowed me gently. "Now that's not very nice."

"Oh my God, it's already eleven." He stared at me. "Uh, did you have to be home by a certain time?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay I want to take you to… a special place."

I raised my eyebrows. "Special place?"

"Yeah I found it, it's in the woods."

"The woods?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side." We both smiled and we packed everything away into his car and drove to the outskirts of a forest.

He parked the car and grabbed my hand.

We hiked through the woods, and he walked faster than me, and basically dragged me along.

It took us fourty-five minutes to reach his destination. We walked through crowded trees and then this beautiful small clearing appeared before us.

It looked more like a meadow. It was just indescribable.

I didn't realize I stopped walking. Edward pulled me along, and sat me down next him.

"Bella, did you know that you are my best friend?" He asked.

"Well I would hope so because, I consider you my best friend."

"Do you consider me your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I mean you did ask me out, and we are on a date right now. Are we not?"

"Yes we are on a date." He chuckled. "and I consider you my girlfriend."

I started rambling. "That's good, because it would just be weird if I called you my boyfriend and you…" He started leaning closer towards me. "didn't call…" I moved in closer to, I stared into his brilliant green eyes. "me your girlfriend."

We were inches from each other now, he pressed his forehead to mine, we both closed our eyes, and then I felt his soft lips on mine.

I started kissing him back. His arms were wrapped around me, and I did the same to him.

My heart stopped beating, we parted, and he muttered something. I looked into his eyes. I felt like I belonged with him, and I could see the same look on his face.

Our arms were still wrapped around each other, and if we moved just a centimeter, our lips would be touching again.

He was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too. "I should get you home."

"So you brought me here just to kiss me?"

He laughed, "Pretty much, yeah."

We started walking towards his car, and when he dropped me off at my house he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Bye."

I said bye back, and walked towards my front door. I realized Charlie's cruiser was in the driver, I headed in through the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I was about to go up the stairs, when he started talking.

"How was the party?"

"Um, I didn't go."

"Well where did you go then?"

"You know Edward Masen? We were going to go to the party together at first, but then we decided to just hang out." I ran up the stairs before he could ask anything else.

I changed and got into my bed.

As I fell in unconsciousness, I couldn't help but think about Edward.

* * *

**a/n: oh yes they kissed! and in case you don't really pay attention, EDWARD IS NOT A VAMPIRE. the CULLENS ARE. edward IS NOT A CULLEN. so why do you think alice was at the lunch table? leave your thoughts in the review! PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me sooooooooooo happy!**


	3. I'm Here For You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: this is a longer chapter, so enjoy! oh and please check out my other stories!**

* * *

It was the weekend again. Charlie went fishing, so I'm home alone all day, on a Saturday no less.

I was watching Romeo and Juliet, for like the billionth time.

It was at the part where they both die, I had tears in my eyes. The phone rang, and it made me jump. I looked out the window. The sun was setting.

I ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard quick sobs coming through the speaker. "Bella…" Then I realized that this voice was Edward. I started to panic.

I heard the phone drop, and then a new voice spoke into the phone.

"Bella?" The musical voice asked.

"Yes, this is me." I said quickly.

"This is Doctor Cullen. I don't really know how to explain, what is going on, but if you come down, I'll tell you. But Edward really needs you right now."

I hung up the phone, and slipped on my shoes and ran to my truck.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I finally made it to my destination, I hurried to the emergency room. Charlie was in there.

"Bells." He ran over to me and gave me a hug. He held on cradling me in his arms.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I yelled, I was shaking.

"Elizabeth and Edward senior are dead."

I felt an intake of breath. "What? No, they can't be!" I started running to the receptionist.

Charlie grabbed me by the waist.

"Doctor Cullen wants to talk to you."

I turned, and the handsome doctor starting walking towards me.

"Bella?" He gestured towards the seats.

We sat down. I took my jacket off and put it on the table. The room was completely empty except us, and then Alice Cullen and Doctor Cullen's wife.

"Okay, so Edward junior's parents died in a car accident this evening."

I felt tears escape my eyes. They were really good family friends. Charlie and Edward knew each other since high school. I was best friends with their son, and we were now dating. _Edward. Oh gosh, how is he taking it._

"Edward?" Was all I could get out.

"Bella, he is really shaken up. He's been asking for you." I looked down the hall, and there he was.

He was sitting down, his arms wrapped around his knees. His face was covered by his hands.

I walked down towards him.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Edward, I'm here." I whispered.

I heard him blankly say, "I got the call, an hour ago. That they were really hurt, and were here. By the time I got here, they were… they… already…" He stared into my eyes. "Oh Bella!" He hugged me tighter.

I wanted to tell him how much I was sorry and how it was going to be fine. But I couldn't bring myself to say the words, I knew they wouldn't help the pain he was going through.

"I just never thought they were going to be gone, so soon." His face was still in my hair, and my head rested on his shoulder.

I pressed tighter, and said "Neither did I."

Charlie started walking towards us, we pulled apart.

"You know Edward, if you wanted, you could stay over our house for the night."

"Thank you, Charlie." He said gratefully.

"We are trying to make arrangements for you to stay with your grandmother, she decided to move down here, so you wouldn't have to move there."

Edward smiled a weak smile. "Tell her thank you."

"Will do."

We got up and walked out of the door.

Charlie and Edward got into the car, when I realized something.

"Oh! I forgot my jacket in there." I rushed back into the waiting room.

I picked up my jacket when I heard Doctor Cullen and his wife and Alice talking. They were talking in the hallway. I tried to stay hidden.

"Esme, I should have saved them." He said regretfully.

Alice chimed in. "That wouldn't help either, Edward wouldn't be able to see them, even then."

"Alice, has the vision changed at all?" I assumed was Esme ask.

I started walking away now.

_What did she mean by vision?_

I walked towards the car, and remembered my own car. I took it home.

I saw Edward when I got out of my car. He still looked terrible.

We intertwined our hands and walked into my house.

Charlie grabbed blankets and a pillow for the couch. He went up there stairs, muttering something about being exhausted.

Edward laid down on the couch. I walked over to him.

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, but he kissed me back. We stayed in an awkward position for minutes. Me kneeling on my knees and him laying down. I stood up and I squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He said dreamily.

"You too." I started walking up the stairs.

I sat in my bed, for an hour, holding my head, tears rushing out.

Edward is my idol, he lost both his parents in one night. And he hasn't gone crazy yet.

I eventually fell asleep.

_My feet are stumbling through the forest._

_I keep tripping but I don't notice over what._

_Finally, after I trip again, and I looked down at what caused me to lose my balance._

_It was my own body, dead and lifeless._

_I looked back, and turns out everything I tripped over were the dead bodies of the people I loved. My friends. Phil. Renee. Charlie. And then me. I stared in front of me._

_There's Edward, and he keeps muttering I'm sorry. Behind, him are the strange Cullen family. And they looked like they were pissed._

I woke up with a scream in my throat. I try to cough it off. I sit up.

I walk downstairs towards the kitchen, the microwave says it's three in the morning.

I opened the freezer and grabbed ice cream, and getting a spoon, to eat it right from the tub.

I was opening the lid, when a voice appeared behind.

"Late night snack?"

I turned around, pure horror masking my face. It turned out to be Edward. He was staring at the gallon tub of ice cream.

I smiled. "Yeah. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Ditto."

I grabbed a spoon, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Neither could I. Nightmares."

"I think we've got our own little club forming now." He laughed.

After a good couple spoonfuls of ice cream, I closed it up and put it away. We walked out of the kitchen, he walked towards the couch.

"Edward, sleep in my room. The couch can't be that comfortable." I whispered.

He stared at me and pointed towards where my dad's room would be.

"He won't care." I shook it off.

"If you say so."

"Edward, when we were little kids, we had sleepovers all the time."

"There's a difference, we were five then."

He followed me upstairs.

He sprawled out onto my bed.

"Very funny, move over." I pushed him to the side of my bed.

I laid down, and his arms were wrapped around me.

It felt like, we belonged together, we just connected. Like his arms were made to go around me. And that my hand was meant to go around his waist.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered.

I felt my heart stop, and then start racing again.

"Me too, I mean I love you too." I mentally slapped myself.

I felt Edward chuckle.

He gently kissed my forehead.

And I felt my eyes start closing. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**a/n: poor edward! so what do you think was the meaning behind bella's dream? take a guess when you review, so please review! **

**and i don't know if you have realized about my stories but i put a lot of very small details (like bella setting her jacket down and she didn' bring it with her when she sat next to edward), and these small details have to do with something that could happen later in the chapter or even later in the story, so pay attention because they are important, **

**oh and review!**


	4. Crash

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: okay so the first person to review this chapter will get a sneak peak of the next, since this is a kind of short chapter, but there's a lot of drama! so review, even if you aren't the first, because you know how us authors feel about reviews :)**

**oh and there is a lot of bad language in this chapter, so be prepared...**

* * *

It's been three months since Edward's parents died. Since then our relationship has gained a lot of strength. We even made love to each other. And Edward was all settled into his Grandma's house now.

I got to the parking lot before Edward today. He was dropping me off at me house.

I started hearing the conversation as I neared my group of friends.

"I can't believe Bella and Edward are still going out." Lauren complained.

"What do _you _mean?" I snapped.

She smirked. "You didn't know Bella?"

"Know what?"

"That he asked you out on a dare." She stated simply.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Did everyone know about this? Was everything a lie?

"No I didn't know that." I yelled.

"I'm surprised he hasn't dumped you yet." She replied.

"He wouldn't do that, he loves me."

She laughed again. "Yeah, sure."

I brought my arm back and released my fist to Lauren's face.

"Ouch Bella!" She yelled, pathetic little bitch.

Her mouth started bleeding.

An audience started crowding around us.

They were all chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Then the principal started walking towards us, instantly everyone started parting their ways.

"Isabella Swan, to my office now."

I was still glaring at Lauren, rage filled my eyes.

"No." I responded.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me." I turned and looked at him.

Then Lauren pushed me. I started stumbling backwards, I felt someone catch me.

I looked up to see Edward. I gave him the evil eye.

I got out of his grasp, about to retaliate to Lauren, when Mr. Green yelled. "In school suspension, for both of you!" He yelled. He trudged off the office.

I felt an arm on my shoulder. "Bella."

I turned around and back away from him.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" I yelled.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That we are only going out because a fucking dare!"

I stomped off, then realizing that I didn't have my truck today, I went to his car. "Bella, it's not like that!" He yelled after me.

"Open the god damn door Edward!" He unlocked the doors, and I got in. Him in the driver seat.

He started racing through the parking lot.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you." He pleaded.

"Yeah well maybe it was all a lie."

"At first, it was a dare, I did like you. It's just, that we were such great friends, and I didn't want to ruin that. But now, Bella, I really love you. It doesn't matter about the dare."

I stared at the road in disgust. "Yes it does."

Then all a sudden the whole car came to a screeching halt, Edward flung his hand across my chest. I stared at him in horror. A car was coming straight for his side. I stopped breathing. The last thing I saw before impact, was his burning eyes, saying they were sorry.

We were flipped over, I opened my eyes. I kept coming in and out of unconsciousness. I was trapped. I couldn't reach into my pocket to get my phone.

This was it. We were going to die the same way his parents died. I'd never be able to tell Edward how sorry I was.

I moved my hand to find Edward's. I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly and didn't let go. I couldn't turn my head to look at him. Something was squishing me. I had a feeling it was Edward himself.

Then I heard, a musical voice.

"Edward, Bella? Everything is going to be okay, I just called 911." I could feel warm blood oozing down my skin.

I stared into the golden eyed pixie who looked frantic, she was shaking, and just nodded my head as my eyes closed again.

* * *

**a/n: so what's going to happen between edward and bella now? and do you remember when Alice all of a sudden introduced herself to them and all the times Bella overheard her talking? Well that has to do with the coming chapters :)**

**remember, first reviewer get a preview, but still please review!**


	5. Waking up alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: alrighty! here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! they make me write faster!**

* * *

I woke up again, to the sound of an annoying beeping sound.

I opened my eyes to a white room.

I sat up, and looked down. A hospital gown covering me. My head hurt. There was a bandage wrapped around it.

"Bella!" I looked to my side to see Charlie, sitting there. "Oh honey."

My memories started to come back to me then.

"Where's Edward?"

"Bella you guys are both really hurt."

"I don't care. Where's Edward."

"You guys were in a horrible accident."

"I. Know. Where's. Edward?" I gritted through my teeth.

"I should probably get Dr. Cullen."

He exited the room then.

_Where's Edward?_

I ripped the IVs and other tubes out from my body ignoring the sting and the frantic beeping noise coming from the machines.

I carefully got out of the bed and started walking out of the hospital room.

I was dazed and disoriented, as I walked down the hallway.

_Where's Edward?_ _Where's Edward?_ _Where's Edward?_

I collapsed onto the ground, and crawled to the wall, and rolled up into a ball.

I heard some pairs of footsteps frantically running down the hallway towards me.

I felt cold hands on my shoulders.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Where's Edward?" I started crying.

"He's in intensive care. He hit his head like you, but a lot harder." Dr. Cullens voice continued but I didn't hear because I started to black out again.

In my head I was wailing, begging for him to survive.

Something sharp broke into my skin. I was unconscious again.

An unknown number of hours later I woke up to Dr. Cullen examining the green numbers on the black screens.

"Ah, Bella. How are you feeling?"

_Empty. Broken. My head feels like a horse is sitting on it._

"Fine." I lied.

"I'm guessing you would like to see Edward."

My heart fluttered to the sound of his name, I could swear I saw the corners of the doctor's mouth twitch.

I could only nod my head.

"Alright, we've got a wheelchair here for you." A nurse came in while Dr. Cullen was detaching the tubes in my body.

They both helped me in to the mobile chair.

The nurse pushed me down the I.C.U., the doctor walking beside us.

We finally reached the room he was in.

They opened the door, and I was pushed in.

I gasped at the sight of him.

He was laying perfectly still, except his chest rising with his breathing.

There were bandages scattered around his body, the most noticeable one on his face.

I put my hand to my mouth.

"He forgot to put his seatbelt on, so he had the worst of the damage." Doctor Cullens voice informed me.

"Please save him." I pleaded. I turned and looked at the movie star-looking man. "Do what ever you can, please."

He looked like he was going to cry. "Yes, I will try my best."

Someone knocked on the door and entered.

Alice Cullen whispered to her father and then turned to me. "Hi Bella." She chirped. "I'm really sorry for what happened."

I remembered that she was the one that found us. "Thanks. Oh and thank you for finding us."

She smiled a stunning smile, "Your very welcome."

I noticed Rosalie standing in the doorway with a grimace on her face. "Alice, Esme is waiting for us!" She nearly yelled.

She stormed out of sight, and I could hear her footseps stomping down the hallway. Alice bent down and gave me an awkward hug, and left.

"Your daughter is very nice." I told Dr. Cullen.

He smiled proudly. "Yes she is. And I am sorry for how Rosalie just acted, it was very rude."

"Don't worry, no offense."

A few days later I was being discharged.

Charlie met me at the door, and we started down the hall.

"I need to sign papers. Why don't you see Edward."

I walked towards his room.

I opened the door and Dr. Cullen was in there.

"Yes I'll do it soon…." He waved at me. "Yes see you soon… I love you too…. Bye."

"Hello Bella. I'll give you a second." He went out the door.

I went to sit on Edward's bed.

I felt so bad. It was all my fault. If I wasn't mad at Edward that day then, he would have paid attention to the road. Not trying to settle our fight. Or at least he would have remembered to put his seat belt on, and he would be in a less worse situation.

Guilt ate away at me.

If he didn't wake up, I would blame myself. I shouldn't have been so mad about the dare.

I looked at the person I loved. The person I love. Forever and always.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his for what could be for the last time. I intertwined my fingers in his.

"I love you so much Edward. I forgive you. It was a stupid dare. It means nothing. Please make it, for me. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's my fault you're here. I love you." I squeezed his hand, and tears escaped my eyes.

I turned, and saw that Dr. Cullen came back into the room. He was staring at us intently.

I left quickly walking down the hallway, I could have sworn I heard a very small scream.

* * *

**a/n: So why do you think Bella heard a scream? Leave your thoughts in your review.**

**Is Edward going to survive? You've got to story alert me, and read the next chapter to find out! :)**

**Please Review!**


	6. My Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: hey guys! First one to review this chapter, gets a sneak peek of the next one! But please review even if you aren't the first one**

* * *

When we got home, I went straight to my bedroom, and sat on my bed listening to music loudly.

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release_

_You gave it all, into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

A loud knock on my door, broke me out of my trance.

"Come in." I said over the soft song.

Charlie came in, sadness filled his face.

_No._

He sat down on my bed.

"Bells."

I felt the tears collect in my eyes.

"Don't say it. It's not true." I nearly yelled.

"Bella, he's gone. He's not waking up, his heart failed this afternoon."

"NO!" I yelled.

I literally screamed and fell off my bed, sobbing loudly. "No, I love him. It's all my fault. He can't be dead." I kept screaming over and over again.

Charlie came over and held me in his arms.

Three hours later, I was laying in my bed, with Charlie sitting near me.

I finally calmed down, but everything still hurt.

"The funeral is tomorrow." He got up and walked out.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Afraid of the nightmares to come.

I didn't come out to eat. I got up to go to the bathroom only.

At 11:30 AM, I heard noises enter the house, and my mom came into my room.

She came over and stroked my face. "Hi honey. I got on a flight the minute I heard."

She lived in Florida with her husband who plays baseball. When they decided to move to Florida I insisted on staying here.

I couldn't get anything out. I was numb, yet I still hurt.

"Phil is here too. He's talking to your dad." She went into my closet and pulled out a black dress.

She dragged me out of bed, and stood me on both feet. She undressed me and slipped the dress on.

She wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders. "Bella, I need you to at least walk sweetie." I moved my legs slowly, and we started down the stairs.

We arrived at the cementary. We were late.

The coffin was closed already. They were lowering it into the ground.

I was crying huge sobs when my brain registered, that he was never coming back.

Everyone stared when they saw me. I hid my face into my mom's hair, like a child when they are scared, unable to watch the man I loved dumped into the Earth.

* * *

**a/n: some emotional stuff there huh? sorry it was a short chapter, but hey at least i'm offering a sneak peek of the next one...**

**By the way, the song she was listening to is My Love by Sia. It was actually on the Eclipse Movie Soundtrack. It's a really good song, so I suggest you look it up :)**

**remember REVIEW :)**


	7. Strange Man Named Edward

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters, that I have written, and I'm really proud of it! Enjoy :)**

**Oh and come one guys, what's up? I hardly get reviews! You don't have to write a whole essay analyzing the chapter, a simple sentence is good enough for me :)**

**One question in particular will be answered in this chapter...**

* * *

Six months. Six months since the love of my life… left.

I've been empty these past months. Nothing. Wasting away. I lost weight. I stopped counting at 15 pounds lost. My bones are sticking out of me delicate skin. I barely sleep. Haunted by the same nightmare everynight. Wandering, searching for the man I lost.

And to top it off, I'm addicted to cocaine.

I remember the day so clearly. It was a couple weeks after… he…

We were all sitting at the lunch table. I just sat there. Not eating. Then Mike asked if I wanted to try some. We all snuck out behind the school. It was _great. _I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I felt like a different person when I was high.

I started hanging out with Jacob again. He didn't approve of my new way to pass time. But he knew that I needed someone. So he was there for me. He always insisted on not doing cocaine, he wouldn't let me do it in front of him either. He's gone most of the time now, because he's a werewolf.

Yeah I know, he's a freaking dog! It's pretty weird. I'm not even supposed to know.

It was actually one day, when he came over and I was stoned. He got mad, and then all of a sudden there was a giant wolf in my kitchen.

I thought it was a hallucination, but it wasn't.

And the one person who I could've talked to about it is gone.

Alice and her family moved to New Hampshire, three months ago, right after Edward…

And I barely talk.

I'm hurting Charlie by being like this. He knows about my drug problem. And my depression.

Everyone in town talks about me. They talk about me right in front of me. As if I'm not there. And they even talk about Charlie. _How could the Chief of Police let his daughter get this way? _I hate it when they talk about him, because it isn't his fault.

I wake up, go to school, come home, go to work sometimes, homework, cook dinner, and go to bed. And when I'm alone, I do drugs. Same thing everyday.

But now it's summer. I'll be in my own personal cave for the next two months. The first week of the vacation, Charlie made breakfast. He left to go fishing then.

I paced through the house, bored and etching for something to do.

_We walked through crowded trees and then this beautiful small clearing appeared before us._

_It looked more like a meadow. It was just indescribable._

_I didn't realize I stopped walking. Edward pulled me along, and sat me down next him._

_"Bella, did you know that you are my best friend?" He asked._

_"Well I would hope so because, I consider you my best friend."_

_"Do you consider me your boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, I mean you did ask me out, and we are on a date right now. Are we not?"_

_"Yes we are on a date." He chuckled. "and I consider you my girlfriend."_

_I started rambling. "That's good, because it would just be weird if I called you my boyfriend and you…" He started leaning closer towards me. "didn't call…" I moved in closer to, I stared into his brilliant green eyes. "me your girlfriend."_

_We were inches from each other now, he pressed his forehead to mine, we both closed our eyes, and then I felt his soft lips on mine._

The meadow. Where it held one of my most precious moments.

I ran to my truck, and started the ignition.

I sped to the outskirts of the forest.

I stumbled through the forest, I memorized the way to the meadow.

My eyes finally found the close knitted trees, I entered through them The sun was shone brilliantly into the meadow. It was still beautiful.

Then I noticed a man sitting in the middle of the little field.

He was gorgeous. His skin sparkled, he was pale, dark shadows under his eyes, golden eyes, and bronze tousled hair… I gasped.

He looked like a Cullen, except he looked horribly familiar.

The wind blew and his gaze shifted to me. He stopped breathing. He stepped into a crouch.

"Edward." I breathed. I felt a single tear on my face. I couldn't even imagine how terrifying I looked. Last time I checked a mirror, I looked sickly pale, extremely skinny, deep shadows under my eyes, and my newly dyed black hair, touched my waist. I probably looked like a Cullen, besides the eyes.

"Go away Bella." He gritted through his teeth. His eyes scanned my body, they narrowed. He obviously wasn't happy by the way I looked.

"No." I said firmly.

_Why did my Edward look so different?_

He didn't speak, so I continued. "Your supposed to be dead." I accused.

"I might as well be." He muttered.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern? Do you know what you did to me?" I yelled.

"Yes. None of your concern." He looked at me again. "I ruined you didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes you did!" I shrieked. "Did you know, that I'm addicted to drugs and that I'm depressed and that-"

"Stop." He demanded.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because I was too dangerous for you. Still am." He smacked his head. He said too much.

"How are you dangerous? And why do you look so much like the Cullens, Edward?"

"Because I'm one of _them._" He said the last word in disgust. I don't think he meant them as in the Cullens.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong." I stepped closer.

"Don't take another step closer." He yelled. He started talking to himself. "I should have never went off on my own." He stared at my neck. My hand flew to cradle it protectively.

Then all of a sudden he was in front of me. He tilted his head. He wasn't the Edward I knew anymore.

"BELLA!" A husky voice echoed through the air.

There was a growl, and a ripping noise. The reddish-brown wolf lunged for the strange man in front of me. He tackled him to the floor.

Jacob phased and quickly changed slipped pants on, I looked away not wanting to intrude on his privacy.

"Don't hurt him, Jake." My voice quivered.

"Bella. He's the one who made you like this." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

Edward snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

He stared at me, and Jacob basically sitting on him, trying to keep him down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He shrieked.

He escaped Jake's hold, and then he was all of a sudden gone.

Jacob came over then and held me in his arms. "Bella, I thought I was going to lose you." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "Yeah well…"

We started walking back to my truck. And I couldn't help but wonder about Edward.

* * *

**a/n: By the way, I won't write scenes with Bella actually doing drugs, partly because I'm only 13 and I haven't even smoked a cigeratte let alone do cocaine. And the whole story isn't going to be about drugs. Oh and Bella kind of knows about vampires, only because of Jacob, but she doesn't know that the Cullens are vampires.**

**REVIEW :))**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	8. Alcohol Makes Your Judgment Hazy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I'm liking this story, because I like writing a confused Bella. Well a PLEASE review! They make me write more!**

**Oh and check out my profile because I have a poll up. And if you like my stories, you might want to vote.**

* * *

Edward never showed up again through the whole summer. Or even all of senior year.

The day of graduation, I looked at a calendar, and realized it's been almost a year since I've seen him.

Charlie and I arrived at school, and I slipped into the auditorium and pulled the yellow gown over my outfit.

When they finally said my name, I walked onto the stage, accepted my diploma, and Charlie, Billy, and Jacob were in the audience cheering, I blushed.

After everyone's names were called and the ceremony was over, I was about to escape to Charlie, Billy and Jake, when Jessica stopped me.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "There's this party tonight! You should come!"

Everyone knew I never went to parties. I decided to make a surprise appearance.

"Yeah sure." I muttered.

"Really?" She nearly screamed. Jessica was quite annoying. She gave me directions to the party house, and then we parted ways.

My dad swept me into his arms. "Bella! I'm so proud of you!"

_Yeah right. I'm a depressed addict. There's nothing to be proud of, if anything, it should he should be ashamed._

I just nodded.

"Dad, there's this party tonight, and I really want to go." I explained.

"Bella…" He sighed. "I don't know if it's the best thing for you."

I heard Jacob laugh a little. "I could chaperone her." He said.

My jaw dropped. I didn't want to be babysitted, especially by someone who was younger than me.

"That's a great idea Jacob!" Charlie exclaimed.

I huffed, and stalked off to the car. I threw my gown in the back. Jacob slid into the passenger seat.

"Bella, you should be thanking me." He said jokingly. "I mean who knows what could happen tonight."

"Shut up." I said grumpily.

We pulled out of the parking lot, and I started driving towards the party.

On the way to the party I was thinking about how much I've changed. The whole thing with Edward really screwed me up. Jacob and I haven't talked about the one day in the meadow, since it happened. So now I'm left wondering, what is wrong with Edward? And I'm not the same little wimpy Bella. I'm brave and strong and independent. The old Bella would've said no to the invitation to the party tonight. But the new one says yes. I would say it's the drugs. But it's not. It's my fault. Everything's my fault. Edward dying, or whatever he is. Me going crazy. Making Charlie sad. I'm a horrible person and I know it. I'm hurting everyone I love.

Before we got out of the car, I checked to make sure I still had my stash in my pocket.

We entered the house, and immediately people's stares were boring into my back, as I made my way to the beer, Jacob following me.

"Bella, alcohol makes your judgment hazy. It's probably not smart to drink, it might make you want to do drugs." He chimed in.

"_Bella, alcohol makes your judgment hazy." _I said imitating his voice. "Shut up." I reached for a plastic cup and filled one up. I handed it to Jacob.

He took it, as I was filling mine.

I pressed it to my lips, the disgusting drink sliding down my throat. Beer always tasted better after you were drunk.

Jacob ended up being fun after all. We danced a lot. We drank _a lot. _I lost count around my sixth drink. I knew if Jacob got drunk he wouldn't nag me about doing drugs. And Jacob even drank willingly.

At one point I excused my self and went to the restroom. I came out ten minutes later waiting for the feeling of being high to come.

We were dancing, and the song changed to a slow one.

I froze and stopped dancing.

"Bella?" Jacob asked confused.

"I'm fine." I muttered. I went back into Jacob's arms.

I stared into his eyes.

Was it just me, or was he moving closer?

I kept my face where it was. And sure enough Jacob was leaning in.

He closed his eyes, and then his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes then.

I wasn't like _his _kisses. I missed _his _kisses.

This was wrong. Jake was my best friend. I shouldn't kiss him.

But like he said earlier: "Alcohol makes your judgment hazy."

I gave in, and kissed him back. Both our arms were wrapped around each other, feeling the other. His hand started going up my shirt.

I stopped him. "Jake? Let's go somewhere more private." We started walking upstairs. It was hard to find a room that wasn't already occupied by people like us.

We eventually found one and we entered, and locked the door.

We both collapsed onto the bed.

Yup, my judgement was hazy alright.

* * *

My eyes opened a little.

_AHHHH! Bright light!_

I shut them quickly.

My head was pounding. Worse then when I hit my head in the car accident.

I sat up quickly. Too quickly. I felt a roll of nausea roll through me. I clutched my stomach as it passed.

I carefully opened my eyes.

Then I noticed someone laying next to me in the bed. That wasn't mine. Come to think of it. The room wasn't mine either.

Ew! Naked Jacob, in a bed with me.

Wait… Naked…

I looked down at myself, and gasped. I pulled the blanket to cover my bare body.

That means… _Crap!_

The blurry memories of last night replayed in my head.

I was _really _drunk.

Then Jacob woke up.

"Bella? What the? Crap!" He jolted up, clutching his head.

"That's what I said." I muttered.

"We?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Shit."

"I know."

"Last night never-"

"Happened."

"Never-"

"Mention it again." I finished for him.

We both laughed at my sentence completing.

A shrill sound filled the air. It came from my jeans on the floor.

I carefully got up, trying not to reveal anything, and pulled my phone out from the pocket.

The sound of my phone ringing, sounded like loud bells in my ears.

I looked at the caller ID.

_Charlie._

"Hey Dad." I greeted.

"Bella. Where are you?" He asked worridly.

"At a friends house. Sorry I didn't call before, busy night." I heard Jacob chuckling. I gave him the finger.

"Geesh Bella." I heard him mutter.

"Okay." Charlie said.

"I'm actually about to leave in a few." I said, as I picked up my clothes from the floor. "See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

* * *

**a/n: oh and i was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta? PM me!**

**and THIS IS NOT A BELLA/JACOB STORY! please note that the two characters at the top haven't been changed... *hint hint* leave your guess as to what you think is going to happen in the story in your review**

**REVIEW :)**


	9. News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE JERSEY SHORE**

**A/N: A lot of people have taken their guesses, and they are all relativly the same. And all I have to say is keep reading to found out.**

**Review!**

* * *

The incident actually made me and Jacob closer. I guess we were a lot more comfortable with each other. And we weren't even dating or anything.

I lost track of time, all I knew was it was some time in June.

At breakfest one day, Charlie started talking.

"So Bella, have you chosen which college you want to attend yet?"

My eyes bugged out. "Um, I kind of didn't send out applications."

Charlie stiffened. "So you're not going to college." He sighed. "I have to get to work."

I felt tears in my eyes, because he was dissapointed in me.

* * *

Jacob came over later that day. We were sitting outside when he asked if I was coming over for fourth of july next week.

"Fourth of July?" I asked. I was horrified.

"Yes Bella." He said slowly. "Why?"

My whole body went numb. "What's today's date?" I asked.

"The twenty eighth. Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

I counted back in my head. And then again. Its only been two weeks since… And last week I was supposed to…

"Jacob, remember that thing we were supposed to forget?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Yes. Why?"

"Because, I don't think it should be forgotten right now."

"Bella… Just say it."

"I was supposed to get my period last week." I said blankly.

"Two weeks ago… late one week… crap…" He looked at me as he said this. "I think we should go to the store."

I nodded, "Uh-huh." I picked up my jacket and my wallet, and got into Jacob's rabbit where he was already waiting.

The minute I got in, he buckled my seat belt, and we backed out of my driveway.

Jacob kept muttering to himself about how could he be so stupid, not thinking, when I yelled at him.

"Jacob! It's not all your fault, we both had sex! We are both put to blame!" He stared at me, and then pulled into the drugstore parking lot.

He was at my door, before I could even unbuckle.

We rushed into the store.

There was a whole shelf of pregnancy tests.

He grabbed one of each, as he told me to get a couple bottles of water.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Bella, you have to pee on all eleven sticks."

I raised my eyebrows, "Sorry, forgot."

I rushed over to a little fridge and grabbed two bottles.

Jacob was already at the cashier with his hand out waiting to retrieve the drinks.

I tossed him the waters and turned around, and realized Mrs. Weber checking out our purchases.

I turned back towards the cashier. My cheeks blushing.

_This whole town is going to know before we do._

Jacob grabbed my arm and we started heading out the door.

We got back into the car.

"Start drinking." He said.

I opened the bottle and took a sip.

I was too nervous to really get anything down.

How could this happen to me?

I started thinking about what I was going to do if it came back positive.

Which I had a feeling it was, because I could feel it in my bones.

Abortion?

Would I be able to do that?

Kill an innocent baby, who did nothing wrong? Could have a whole life ahead of him/her?

I mean, Jacob was only 15, me 18.

Ew, that sounds weird.

Adoption?

Would I have the strength to give up my baby that I've carried for nine months, loved for nine months? And then have it out of my life, as if it never existed?

Then a bunch of images popped in my head.

Me at a clinic, waiting for my name to be called.

Crying after it was done.

Then me laying on a bed at the doctors, Jacob and I are looking up at this little alien on the screen, huge smiles on our faces.

Me holding a little tan baby in my arms. Jacob holding his son for the first time. Charlie holding his first granddaughter.

Rocking the baby as she was crying in the middle of the night.

Our son walking for the first time across Billy's living room.

Her first word, "Mama."

A little girl running around the house, with her pigtails high on her head.

Jacob teaching his son how to throw a football.

Me putting makeup on my daughter.

Jacob giving him advice on girls.

Me giving her advice on boys.

Our son walking across the audience to accept his diploma.

Our daughter walking down the stairs to greet her date for prom.

Me and Jacob watching our son's huge smile as his soon to be bride walks down the aisle.

Holding our daughter's first child.

Giving away our baby to strangers, as tears roll down both our faces.

I didn't like the one's where we had to give up the baby.

I liked the one's where they grew up, being loved by their parents.

Jacob broke my inner monologue my putting the car to a stop, and opening his door.

I stumbled out of the rabbit.

We walked back into the house.

Luckily Charlie was in La Push.

I finished one of the bottles and then grabbed half the tests, and retreated into the bathroom.

After peeing on the sticks, I walked out and laid them on the table, gulped down another water, and peed some more.

We sat down at the table.

Watching the sticks. As if they were going to vanish.

Ten minutes past. We didn't look at the done ones yet.

Some more time past.

Jacob looked at me.

I nodded.

We both leaned over the table to look at the results.

_Positive_

_Pregnant_

_:)_

_Positive_

_Pregnant_

_Positive_

Eleven pregnancy tests. Eleven positive outcomes.

My eyes widened, and I jolted up. My hand reached into my jeans pocket, and I pulled out the bag and tossed it to Jake.

I ran upstairs to my room.

I went to my hiding spot, where my cocaine sat.

I kissed the plastic bags goodbye, and darted downstairs again.

They landed in Jacob's lap.

"What the _hell _Bella?" He asked.

"Burn them." He didn't move yet. "Now! Before I change my mind."

I ran outside. I gave him a lighter.

He got a fire started and threw the bags into the fire.

I sat down on the cool grass.

Jacob sat beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me as silent tears rolled down my face.

He put one hand on my stomach. "You are keeping it then?"

I nodded.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want me around, to have to be around someone that you aren't even dating."

"You don't want to be around?"

I felt him shake his head. "Of course I do Bella, but like I said-"

"Of course I want you around Jake, you are my best friend. Now we just got a little addition." I felt him laugh a little. "I mean who said that two friends can't raise a child together?"

"I think this might be a first. Two best friends having a baby."

I laughed. "Maybe."

"We should probably throw away the pee infested sticks that are on your dining room table, before your Dad gets home."

I smiled. He sat up, I got up to. "And disinfect the table?"

He nodded. "And disinfect the table."

We walked inside.

Jake volunteered to throw away the tests if I cleaned the table I agreed.

When we were done, he suggested to make an appointment with a doctor.

I shrugged, "I don't even know how." I admitted.

We called the hospital and made an appointment for tomorrow.

We were sitting on the couch when he asked the dreaded question.

"So when are we going to tell people?"

"Fourth of July, when we have that barbeque at your house. Although I saw Mrs. Weber at the store, I hope she doesn't tell anyone."

"Fourth of July sounds good, then we could tell my dad at the same time."

I nodded.

The next day we walked into the room the nurse led us into.

Jacob was shaking with excitement.

I was ecstatic, I needed to find out if the baby was healthy. I mean I went two weeks with drinking, smoking, and doing drugs.

Doctor Williams came in and talked to us. She assured me that the baby should be fine, it's not like I did this through out the whole pregnancy.

She lifted up my shirt, and squirted out this light blue stuff onto my stomach.

It was freezing.

I shivered.

She laughed. "Cold isn't it?" I nodded.

Then she put the wand thingy, and spread the gel around.

Then a picture came onto the screen.

Doctor Williams smiled. "That's your baby." And she pointed to the little figure on the screen.

It looked like a sea monkey.

"It's smaller than a single peanut right now."

I tried to picture a human being that small living inside me.

Then when I heard the heartbeat I felt my heart melt. I looked up at Jacob who looked like he was holding in a few tears.

The doctor took some pictures for us to take home.

Jacob helped me clean off the gel.

We exited the office, still gushing over the baby.

* * *

**a/n: alright guys please don't come after me with pitchforks. and no jacob and bella will not be together, they are just friends, and it will stay like that! like I said last chapter, note that the characters haven't changed.**

**honestly this is really only the beginning of the story! it's changed dramatically then how i wanted it to go, but i like the new direction.**

**REVIEW :)**


	10. 4 of July

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE JERSEY SHORE**

**A/N: Ummm, I've gotten some complaints about the whole Bella having a baby thing, but don't worry, it will all come together in the end, please don't come after me with pitchforks**

**oh and sorry I updated so late today, it was my first day of EIGHT GRADE! It was AWESOME! I'm on the newsletter, and I got my honors math class, I wanted! My best friend is in all my classes except gym! :)))))))) anyways...**

**I'm starting chapter playlist, and sometimes, you will see the same songs on different chapters, but I'm sorry, I just put my playlist on shuffle while i'm writing and what comes on, comes on. And they might relate to the story, and they might not, if it does, its a complete coincidence.**

**Chapter Playlist:**

heavy in your arms- florence + the machine** slow life- grizzly bear with Victoria legend **shooting the moon- OK go

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful.

Today is Fourth of July, and I'm just entering my fourth week.

I woke up, and felt like crying for some reason, even though I was very happy.

_Damn hormones._

I skipped to my closet careful not to fall. I found a red sun dress that reached just above my knees. I had a white headband in my hair, and blue converse.

I was quite festive, if I should say so myself.

I looked in the mirror when I was dressed.

There was a very very small slight bump in my stomach. As if I was slightly slouching.

I only noticed it because I knew what to look for. And I've been searching for it everyday.

_Well here it is._

I kept angling my body in certain ways. It was barely there.

I sighed and walked downstairs. I plopped down on the couch and flipped to MTV. I was watching a Jersey Shore marathon, when Jacob came in.

"Hey." I greeted. He said hello back and sat down beside me. We still had a couple of hours until the party.

"Bella, why do you watch this crap?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I don't. Today's the first time I've watched it." We turned our attention to the reality show.

After our third episode of the Jersey Shore, my brain was hurting from all the drama. My watch said it was three. I nudged Jacob, who was watching the TV intently.

"Crap huh?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at me. "Reality shows. Very addicting." I laughed.

"We should probably head over."

He got off the couch, while I grabbed the ultrasound pictures from my room. I carefully ran down the stairs, and met Jake by the door.

He let out a laugh. "Had a big dinner last night Bells?" He patted my stomach.

I grimaced. There wasn't anything there. "I'm not even that big." We headed out the door.

"Bella, you need to learn how to take a joke. I wanted to see how you would react." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and crawled into the front seat of Jake's rabbit.

Well I wasn't a cow. Yet.

We sped through the town of Forks, and entered La Push. We were passing the first couple houses, when Jacob broke the silence. "So how are we going to tell everybody?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Helpful."

We parked on the side of the Black's lawn, and got out. We started up towards the door, but most everyone seemed to be outside.

Emily and Sam were sitting on lawn chairs on the porch. Most of the pack playing around on the lawn, except Leah, who was probably with all the adults inside.

Everybody said hello to us, and we headed inside to say hello to our father's. Leah was glaring at me when we entered the small living room. I raised my eyebrows and whispered into Jacob's ear, "Why does she hate me so much Jake?" I could feel the tears in my eyes. He turned to look at me, and frowned. He brought me down to his room.

I sat on his bed.

"She doesn't hate you." He whispered, his walls were paper thin, and Leah was sitting right outside his room.

I felt the tears roll down my hot cheeks, I pointed my finger to where she would be. "Explain that then."

"Bell, she's like that to everyone." He looked at his desk for a moment. His eyes brightened. "Oh, I've got something for you." He opened the top drawer and took out a black and yellow book, he handed it to me.

I looked at the title. _Pregnancy for Dummies. _Laughter escaped my mouth, "Thanks." He pulled me in for a hug, and I hid the big book in my bag, and we went out his door.

We went back outside, and the boys were all playing football, and Emily and I were sitting in the grass. Leah was sitting on the porch now, still glaring at me.

We were talking about how we don't understand why the boys like football so much. On their fifth game, one team was yelling and cursing.

"Those boys and their games." She smiled. "Oh congratulations by the way." She looked at my stomach.

My eyebrows knitted together. The boys all stopped playing, obviously hearing what she just said.

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you pregnant?" She looked confused.

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody!" Jared yelled with a smile on his face.

Leah stood up and walked over to all the commotion, "Too late now."

That's why she hated me.

Jacob came over to me, "Bella I swear I didn't tell them anything, unless…" He looked back at the boys.

Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Seth." He grumbled.

"What?"

"I know I didn't let my thoughts slip."

Seth sighed, "Fine. You were acting different, and I went through your thoughts and eventually found out why." Jacob stared at him. "But Paul told me to." He said panicky.

"Embry told me to, but I was to afraid to be caught." Paul said quickly.

Jake looked at Embry. "Well?" He asked clearly mad.

"I have nothing to say." He said with a smug grin. Jacob growled.

I stepped between them. "Guys! Calm down, dammit." I grabbed Jacob's elbow. "Let's go tell Charlie and Billy before they find out too."

Jacob walked with me. We went through the door. "Dad?" Jacob asked. I went through the little crowd to find Charlie. Talking to Sue. Even more of a reason for Leah to hate me.

I interrupted them. "Dad, I need to talk to you." I looked over to my side, and saw Jacob and Billy.

"Oh, good I wanted to talk to you too." He had a huge grin on his face. I probably looked horrified right now.

I faked a smile. "You first." Jake nudged me, I ignored him. He nudged me again. I turned to him with a You-Better-Be-Bleeding look. He had the black and white pictures in his hands; I quickly took them and hid them behind my back.

I didn't think it was possible but Charlie smiled wider. "I just asked Sue to marry me, and she said yes." Sue's face mimicked Charlie's.

I tried to make my smile wider. "Awesome!" Jacob was staring at me.

He leaned down and whispered, "Very believable." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh Bella you had something to say?" Charlie asked.

"Actually both me and Jacob do." Both Charlie and Billy's eyes widened. Charlie's smile slowly fading. "Um… A while ago… Hmph… A week… Um… I'm… Uh… We… crap…" I looked down.

Jacob said, "Fine I'll do it." Billy's eyebrows were raised. "I got Bella pregnant." I heard three gasps.

"Nice way to tell them." I whispered so only he could hear.

"Oh. Forget I said that." He hesitated.. "Um, well you guys are going to have a grandson."

I coughed. And then muttered, "Granddaughter."

"Grandson." Jacob repeated.

I stared at him. "Granddaughter." Before he could speak again, I put my hand over his mouth, and I smiled politely. "Grand_child." _I sneered.

"Bella, how could this happen?" Charlie asked.

My eyes widened. "Dad, I think we all know how someone gets pregnant." I said curtly. Jacob laughed.

"I thought you guys weren't dating?" Billy chimed in.

"We aren't." Jacob said quickly.

"Then how is Bella pregnant?" Sue asked.

"Oh yeah." He muttered.

"Well um, remember that graduation party?" I asked Billy and Charlie. They both nodded, frowns on their faces. "Well turns out alcohol makes your judgement hazy." I looked at Jacob, and saw the corners of his mouth were fighting against a smile.

I saw understanding spread across all their faces. Then shock. Anger. Happiness. Joy.

"Are you keeping it?" Billy asked.

"Yes." Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Bella, I think both you and Jacob are a little too young to be parents, but I have a feeling you can handle it." Billy nodded in agreement. "So, I'm gonna be a grandfather?" Charlie asked, both he and Billy had identical smiles on their faces.

I nodded, a smile on my face.

"Way to make us feel old." Billy joked. We all laughed. I had tears in my eyes, for some reason.

Charlie grabbed my arm, as Billy said his own personal congrats to his son.

"Sweetie, now what about your… habit?"

"I stopped the minute I found out I was pregnant." I replied.

"And what did you do with the stash?"

"Set it on fire." I admitted.

My dad enveloped me in his arms. "Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed. "I can't imagine how this feels for you, having to stop cold turkey." We parted from the hug. He had tears in his eyes too.

"Oh well I get something out of it though." I said, still smiling.

He looked confused. "Like what?"

I laughed. "I get to be a mother." His smile got wider. "But Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can you check me and my room, every week? Just in case. I don't want to slip up. I need this baby to be completely healthy."

"Of course I will." We started walking back to Sue, who looked like she was scolding Leah. "So you and Jake having the gender battle?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We haven't really discussed it that much though. I just found out he wanted a boy today."

"So you guys together now?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. "No. We are still friends. Except we will be having a baby. I'll be the baby's mother. And he'll be the baby's father. End of story." Charlie nodded. He sat down next to Sue.

I was about to go back to Jacob when I remembered the pictures I still held in my hand. "Dad, would you like to see your Grandchild?"

"Yes."

I showed him the pictures, and let him take one. He thanked me and I walked back over to Jacob, and gave Billy a picture of the ultrasound too. Billy gave me a hug.

Jacob and I walked back outside. "Well that wasn't bad." He murmured.

I smiled. "No not at all."

I found myself tracking down food twenty minutes later. Billy just took the steak off the grill. It smelt delicious.

I was filling my plate, with more food, when Emily appeared.

We started talking and she mentioned that she was opening a book store.

"Would you like to be the co-owner?" She asked.

I was dumbfounded, but what the hell else was I going to do with my life? I obviously wasn't going to college, now. And I don't think it was ever my destiny. I love reading, so why not?

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Emily squealed, and ran to tell Sam the good news. She reminded me of Alice sometimes. I felt my chest hurt, just thinking about a Cullen. I hurried up and gathered my food, and told Jacob my news.

After much too loud fireworks, I rode home with Charlie. Sue wasn't moving in yet. They wanted a bigger house, closer to La Push. But Charlie still had to be within the bounderies of Forks. They were going househunting tomorrow. I was invited.

When we got home, I laid on my bed, with my hand rubbing my flat stomach. A huge smile on my face.

* * *

**a/n: it's 9:18 PM. I'm tired. And I have school tomorrow. Bye!**

**Oh and review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Uhhhhh I don't have any thing to say... BUT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, REVIEW**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**all I wanted- paramore **cooler than me- mike posner done all wrong- black rebel motorcycle club **kiss with a fist- Florence + the machine **my love- sia **symphonies- dan black **the middle- jimmy eat world **teenagers- Hayley Williams **alice- avril lavigne **daughters- john mayer **hear you me- jimmy eat world **ignorance- paramore **blah blah blah (feat 3OH!3)- ke$ha **all around me- flyleaf **possibility- lykke li **how can you swallow so much sleep- bombay bicycle club **drumming song- Florence + the machine **that's not my name- the ting tings**

* * *

Week 5

I woke up on Monday feeling like _shit._

It's been a almost week since 4 of July.

And I was tired. The week has been filled with Sue, Charlie, and I shuffling from house to house. They always asked how I liked a house. I said I didn't honestly care as long as my room was big enough for me and my baby.

Charlie came into my room after I woke up today.

The minute he opened the door, the smell of eggs hit me. Hit me hard. I felt my stomach flip. I sat upright, waiting for the nausea to pass. It didn't. I ran as fast as I could past Charlie into the bathroom, just in time to spill the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Dammit. I regretted pigging out last night.

Morning Sickness. Great.

I sat on the cold tile floor, Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. I realized how rude I was. "Sorry. Mood swings." I muttered.

"Bella it's okay. Your pregnant. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible." I muttered.

"I'll get you some toast and sprite." He started walking away.

"No!" I shrieked. I felt so sick, I couldn't even think about put food in my mouth. "No food. Please." I pleaded.

"Bella you need to eat." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I said truthfully.

"Fine, but let me know when you are hungry."

"That may be a while." I said.

He left me to peace in the bathroom.

I fell asleep on the hard floor. When I heard someone walk in.

"Bella?" Jacob's husking voice interrupted my sleep.

"What?" I asked angrily.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Too quickly. My head and my stomach whirled. I leaned into the toilet. Jacob held my hair back.

I mumbled a thanks.

"Charlie went to Sue's. I decided to keep you company."

I grimaced. "Well it's not going to be a lot of fun, you are just going to be watching me puke my guts all day."

"Actually, it's six o clock."

My jaw dropped. Did I really sleep all day?

Jacob grabbed me by my arm. He started towing me downstairs. He sat me down on the couch. He pulled a blanket over me. Then I heard him fumble around in the kitchen.

The smell of food filled my nose, I stopped breathing.

"Jake what are you doing?" I yelled.

"You need to eat, you'll feel better." I said.

I breathed in a little through my nose. Whatever he was making smelt good. I kept sniffing. I sat up, and walked towards the kitchen.

I saw him flipping a grilled cheese. My stomach grumbled.  
Damn was I hungry now.

"See Bella. Just listen to your stomach. Whatever you are craving, you should be eating."

He was right, come to think about it I was craving a good grilled cheese. I opened the fridge door to grab a water, when I noticed the jar of pickles. Pickles. Hm. I haven't felt the need to vomit yet. And my mouth was watering. I opened the jar and took one out. I bit into it, and it was really good. Mental note: Buy more pickles.

Jacob looked at me and laughed.

It worked if I looked at the food before I ate it. I could make my decision before I felt sick.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I might've read a little bit of the book I gave you." I giggled. "Oh and I have something for you from Emily." He nodded towards the table.

I walked over and picked up yet another book. _What to Expect When You Are Expecting._

I brought it over to the couch and started reading it. I was reading something about breasts when I heard Jacob asked how many sandwiches I wanted.

"Two!" I shouted.

"Well that means I have to make at least another five for me.." He muttered. I look back down at the page.

_You may notice that your breasts are now noticeably bigger. _I glanced down at mine. And then back at the book. _And they will get bigger. _My eyes widened. _You will start prod-" _I lost interest in the paragraph and look down at my breasts.

Now that I think about it, my bras have been a lot tighter. But they look pretty big already. How could they get any bigger? They were like the size of melons now.

I pushed them together and examined them. I heard a roar of laughter. I looked up see Jacob struggling to keep the two plates in his hands. I scowled at him.

"Bella, why were you looking at your boobs?" He asked as he sat down next to me. He placed my plate in my lap.

I showed him the what I was reading, and he started laughing again. I took a huge bite and swallowed.

"Well I'm so happy my pregnancy humors you." I said quietly.

"It's hysterical." Jacob said between laughs. "It's just so funny to see you experience all these things."

On Thursday, Charlie and Sue showed me, Leah and Seth their final choice on the house. We all agreed.

There were five bedrooms. Two of them were master bedrooms. I got the second one, since I was having a baby. And the baby got the room next to mine.

Seth claimed the one on the other side of my room, and Leah chose the one farthest from me, which was downstairs. Charlie and Sue's bedroom, was down the hall.

I still had horrible morning sickness. And whoever came up with the name is a liar. Because you don't just get it in the morning. No you get it _all _the time. But Jacob's advice helped a lot. I mostly felt the worst, when I smelt disgusting food or my stomach didn't agree with the food I was trying to digest.

There was bonfire that night, but I decided not to go. The whole house was packed, except a few things in my room. I stayed behind and got out boxes.

I wonder how Charlie is going to take it tonight. He is going to be told about vampires. It didn't really scare me at first, because I already knew about Jacob, but Charlie was another story. He already knew about werewolves because of Jacob. He knew what Seth and Leah were.

I had pretty much everything packed away except one pair of clothes, and my stuff for my bed. We were moving tomorrow.

I checked my closet to make sure I didn't miss anything, when I saw a small plastic bag stuffed in the corner of a shelf. I climbed onto the top of a chair, and grabbed hold of the bag. I sat down on my bed, and spilled the contents on to my bed.

_Holy shit. I forgot about this._

I felt tears roll out of my eyes.

I looked at the first picture.

Edward and I as little kids. In his backyard.

I picked up the second one.

Elizabeth, Edward Sr, Charlie, Edward, and me. Edward and I were about seven here.

We were in about middle school in the next one, both sitting on his porch.

Edward and I sitting in a car, freshman year.

And then the last one.

Edward and I looking into each other's eyes, days before the accident. You could see nothing but love in both our eyes.

My eyes scanned at how different he looked here, and the Edward I saw in the meadow.

I clutched the picture to my chest, and rolled up into a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

WEEK 7

"Thanks Seth." I said.

He helped me unpack the rest of my stuff into my huge room.

He smiled. "No problem." He left me at peace in my room.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

I was exhausted. The past week has been filled with unpacking all my crap. And now I was finally done. I fell asleep, and had the same dream, I had so many months ago. The one, where I'm stumbling over the dead bodies, of everyone I love. And then seeing Edward, and the Cullens behind him.

I jolted out of bed.

I opened up the drawer in my nightstand, and pulled out the photo of Edward and I, that I hid.

It was the one right before the car accident. I examined it, and I started thinking.

Edward was fine right before the accident. We both get hurt, and he dies.

But then the day I saw him in the meadow he looked so _different._ He looked like the Cullens.

The Cullens. They were an odd family I admit. All the kids are adopted, and yet they look the same… the same eyes… same skin… they are all beautiful… they never eat… and stay away from everyone…

I thought back to what the tribe says about "the cold ones". Everything matched the Cullens.

My breathing started to come quicker.

That's why Edward was staring at my throat. That's why he looked so different. Why he acted different. Why he's still here and not dead.

I picked up my keys, and ran outside into my truck.

I drove quickly to La Push. It was so early, that it was still dark, but it didn't stop me. I still had the picture in my hands.

Jacob's house was completely dark. I parked my car, and ran to Jacob's window. There was a small rock on the ground, I picked it up. I gently through it at the glass.

He peered out the window, and then he came out of the front door.

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Did you know?" I asked, showing him the picture. "That he is… That they are…" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bella, I wasn't aloud too." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said truthfully.

"You wish he was here, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "More than you can imagine."

"And you still love him?"

"Yes."

The next night, I was sleeping, but of course, I had to pee. I have to go pee ALL the time.

I stumbled out of my bed, and carefully walked to my bathroom.

I sat over the porcelain bowl.

But then I noticed, something in my underwear.

I stood up and turned on the light.

There was a little blood. Blood. That's not supposed to be good. What if I miscarried?

I quickly pulled up my pants and underwear, and knocked on Charlie and Sue's bedroom door.

"What?" Charlie's voice was muffled.

"Dad, I'm bleeding." I panted.

"Bella, I think you are old enough to know to get a band aid." He grumbled.

Seth came behind me, "What's going on?" He mouthed.

I waved him off. Then I heard Sue. "That's not what she means!" She exclaimed.

You could almost hear the lightbulb go off in my dad's head.

They both swung open the door.

"Is it a lot?" Sue asked. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No, but can I go get checked out just in case?" I asked.

She nodded, and she grabbed me flip flop's, and we all started out the door.

Seth just followed even though he didn't know what was going on.

Leah came out of her room. "What the _hell _is all this noise about?" She barked.

"Long story." Sue said exasperated.

We quickly drove to the hospital, Leah ended up coming too. I called Jacob, when we were in the car.

When we walked into the reception area. He was already waiting. He put his arms on my shoulders.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked, you could see the pure fear in his eyes.

"I'm bleeding." I choked out. He looked panicked. "It's really light, but I want to make sure the baby's okay." He nodded and a doctor called us in. I let Sue come with us.

We sat down in the little white room. "Alright, so what's going on Ms. Swan?"

I told him what I just discovered.

"It's okay, to have a little blood." He explained. "It's just the baby burrowing into your uterus." We all nodded. "But," My eyes widened. "If it continues, and it's heavy, please come back."

We all walked back into the waiting room.

"False alarm!" Jacob shouted. Everyone was relieved, including me.

* * *

**a/n: okay, so the chapter's throughout Bella's pregnancy will be long, and will go by fast, because it's not that important right now, all the good stuff will happen after the baby is born... REVIEW**

(

)

(

\/


	12. Golden Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: i really wanted to zoom through Bella's pregnancy, so this chapter is REALLY long, the longest i've EVER written!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**lovebug- jonas brothers **alice- avril lavigne **that's what you get- paramore **heavy in your arms- Florence + the machine **airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams)- B.o.B. **feeling sorry- paramore **fifteen- taylor swift **boulevard of broken dreams- green day **white gold- metric **let me sign- rob pattinson **let's get lost- beck & bat for lashes **dancing with tears in my eyes- ke$ha **new moon ( the meadow)-alexandre desplat **breakeven- the script **la vie boheme B- RENT **Handshakes- metric **leave out all the rest- linkin park **daughters- john mayer **a white demon love song- the killers **without you- RENT **girl with one eye- Florence + the machine **all I wanted- paramore **between two lungs- Florence + the machine **flightless bird American mouth – iron and wine **popular- wicked**

Week 13

I'm three months, and one week into this pregnancy, and my baby is perfectly healthy.

My morning sickness, is gone, but with that, came fatigue, heartburn, aches, and weight gain.

I haven't really been weighing myself, lately, because I was too afraid to see the outcome.

This morning I woke up, and slipped some jeans and a sweater on. But I couldn't button my pants.

"Leah!" I yelled.

We have grown a little closer, and we were now friends. I was just glad she didn't hate me anymore.

She came through my bedroom door.

"What?"

"Help me button!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, and came over. She couldn't get it either.

"Suck in the gut!" She yelled.

I laughed really hard. "I am!"

She gave up, and sat on my bed. "I give up." I could feel the horror spreading on to my face. "I think you should break into the-"

I winced. "Don't say the words." She left my room, and I went into my closet, to find a bag of clothes I bought a couple of weeks ago. Maternity clothes. Luckily I only needed a little bigger pants.

I found a pair with elastic, where the button and zipper should be. I went into my bathroom, and changed.

Then I stood in front of my mirror, and examined myself. You could make out a distinct bump very clearly. My eyes searched the bathroom, for the little black and white scale. I found, and stepped onto it.

I closed my eyes, and then took a deep breath before I looked down at the grand total.

113 pounds.

I cocked my head to the side. I lost a lot of weight after the car accident, I got down to ninety eight pounds. Well this is good, but I know I need to get bigger, I shouldn't be at this weight.

I walked over to my desk, and wrote down: **Gain more weight** on a sticky note.

That shouldn't be too hard between all my cravings. I joked to myself.

I walked downstairs, and Seth was watching TV with Jacob.

"Hey Bella, I heard you-" Jacob started.

"Don't!" I snapped. "I'm not in the mood to be the topic of your jokes today." They both laughed harder.

I went into the freezer, and groaned when I saw nothing to eat.

I searched the rest of the kitchen and found nothing.

"There's nothing to eat!"I yelled.

"That's because you ate it all!" Seth joked.

I smiled, that was true.

I walked over to the boys. "Then what are you guys eating?"

"Jelly and crackers." Jacob replied.

"Oh yum." I said sarcastically with my nose wrinkled.

Then Charlie and Sue came through the door. With bags of groceries!

"Yes!" I nearly screamed.

They both laughed. "We thought we should get food before you threw a tantrum."

"Too late!" Seth and Jacob said in unison.

I growled at them, as I took a box of Frosted Flakes out of one of the bags.

After I was done with my cereal, I spent the rest of the day, arguing with Jacob about baby names.

"Sophia May!" I shouted.

"Jacob Michael!"

"It's going to be a girl!" I replied.

"Boy!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, if it's a girl, I name her first name, you name the middle, and if it's a boy, vice versa." I stuck out my hand.

He shook it. "Agreed. _But _you should start picking out middle names for boys."

He smiled, and I just rolled my eyes.

Week 17

We were at a bonfire, and I was sitting down, with a plate of food, in my hands, when I felt something kick in my stomach. I whimpered a little bit.

_Could it be?_

I felt it again. A huge grin spread onto my face. I grabbed Jacob's hand, who was sitting next to me, and placed it on my stomach where I felt it.

"What Bella?" He asked confused. Then the baby kicked again, and Jacob smiled.

"Holy crap. Is that?" He asked. I nodded. I rubbed my stomach, and every couple minutes my baby would kick.

Week 19

"Bella Swan!" The nurse called my name.

Jacob and I walked into the small room, and doctor Williams came in.

"Alright, so you guys we are almost at five months!" She exclaimed. She looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, same things as always, but I've been getting back pain lately."

"That's perfectly normal, just let me know, if the pain comes in minutes apart, or your water breaks." We nodded. "So, today is the day we find out the sex."

I smiled widely. I lifted up my shirt, and the nurse squirted the stuff on my round stomach, I still wince when I feel it because I haven't got used to how cold it is yet.

Dr. Williams waved the wand around on my stomach, and smiled at us. "Are you ready?" She asked. We both nodded anxiously. "You guys…" She moved the wand a little bit. "Are having a baby girl."

I had a smug grin on my face, "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked up at Jacob. "This girl is going to have one overprotective father." He joked. I laughed and wiped the goo off my big stomach.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked when we got into the car.

He shook his head. "Of course not." He hasn't stopped smiling since we learned the gender. "I'm ecstatic actually. I kind of feel bad for our daughter though."

My brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I won't let no boy come near her until she thirty," He paused to think. "Maybe thirty five." I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"So have you been thinking about a middle name?" I asked.

"I like Anne."

"Sophia Anne. Hmm." I smiled. "I like that."

Week 23

My mom came into town, and Sue, her, and I went baby shopping in Seattle .

My legs hurt, and my feet were all swollen. And on top of that my stomach was only getting bigger.

We went into a small store, that was across from Abercrombie.

We paid for the things we got, and as we were exiting the store, I saw someone with short spiky hair, glide through the crowd through the glass windows in the Abercrombie. I threw my bags on the floor.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I speed walked to the store I hated, and then I chased the short figure through the crowd.

She went to the very back of the store. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I walked into a couple of thirteen year old girls. I pushed pass them, and broke through to the corner of the store, where Alice should be.

I looked around. Was that actually her? I sat down on a chair and rested my hand on my stomach- Sophia was kicking like crazy- and just thought.

Could it have been her? A Cullen?

Then I saw Sue and my mom rush in front of me.

"Bella!" They both exclaimed. They were asking me questions as to what happened. I just waved them off, and we continued through the mall.

Week 28

Seven Months pregnant today. I've gained twenty one pounds so far. My legs hurt. And my stomach is still huge.

Week 33

I was sitting down on the couch in the living room, watching some movie I wasn't really paying attention to, when Jacob came running through the door.

"Jeez Jacob, can't you at least knock?" I grumbled. I was holding a bowl of popcorn, on top of my stomach.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open, and he was panting.

"Dude? What's wrong?" I asked.

He broke out of his trance. "I imprinted."

My eyes nearly jumped out of my skull. "What!" I exclaimed. "No way! Who is she? Is she nice? Pretty?" I paused for minute. "Shouldn't you be with her right now?"

"No it happened a couple of days ago, I just couldn't stay away from her. Her name Sarah." I smiled.

"That's good Jake, I'm happy for you. Wait does she know…" I pointed down to my swollen belly.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's also what I've been doing, explaining everything to her. She wants to meet you."

I groaned. "That's cool, well tonight's good." He nodded.

"I can bring her over."

"Sure."

That night I changed into a black maternity dress. Jacob and Sarah came, and brought dinner.

She was a pretty girl, with long black hair, and black eyes. She looked kind of like a girl version of Jacob. She even had slight muscles in her arms. I laughed internally.

"Hi! I'm Bella." I greeted.

"Sarah." She tried to give me a hug, but it's not easy with my stomach.

We sat around the dining room table, discussing things.

"You know, Bella. It's fine if you don't want me to be around Sophia-"

I cut her off. "No, No, no." I shook my head. "You are with Jacob, and I trust you, so it's completely fine with me.

She smiled, and blushed. "Thank you."

Week 39

Emily and I went out to lunch, to discuss things about the bookstore. We already bought a small building right between Forks and La Push. Emily was in the process of getting books for the store.

"Oh, by the way, Sam and I are going to try to get pregnant." She smiled big. I was about to say congratulations when I felt a gush of water spill between my legs.

"Fuck." I muttered. My pants were completely soaked.

Emily looked concerned. "What's going on Bells?" I looked down at the puddle on the floor.

She looked under the table. Her jaw dropped. "Are you?"

"I think so." I murmured.

We quickly called for a waiter and a janitor and sped to my house.

I rushed to the front door.

"The baby is coming!" I yelled. Seth came first. I threw him my phone. "Call Jacob!" I rushed up to my room, and Sue helped my carry my overnight bag. I changed into a pair of sweatpants while I was at it. I was just about to put my hand on my doorknob, when a stabbing pain came from down there. I quickly opened my door, and left my room, carefully walking down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting at the door for me. We all climbed into Sue's mini van, and speeded to the hospital.

The hospital admitted me, and then hours later, I was screaming in the hospital bed.

"FUCK! JACOB I HATE YOU!" Sue had to keep convincing Jake that I didn't mean anything I was say right now, and that I was just in pain.

Then the doctor came in. "Well Bella, you are ten centimeters, you can start pushing. They started setting up the room, and then he instructed me to push.

I kept yelling, and then doctor Willaims shouted. "Give me one more good push!"

I squeezed my face together as I pushed my baby out of me. I heard what sounded like a pig squealing, and then I saw Jacob cut the cord of a little red body, I felt tears in my eyes. Then the doctor, laid my baby into my arms.

I stared into her eyes. "Hi Baby Sophia." I cooed.

Everyone came in to see Sophia that day. The last person was Sarah. When she was holding Sophia, she seemed nervous. "Don't be nervous." I whispered. "I trust her with you." She smiled, and then the nervousness was washed out of her.

The next day, they took her to do testing, and she stayed in the nursery for a few hours, Sarah came in with Jacob.

"How is she?" I asked groggily, I just woke up from a much needed nap.

"She was sleeping." She sat down on the bed. "But there was this man there outside the nursery, he asked if we knew you."

I bit my lip. "What did she look like?"

"He had like bronze hair, uhh.." She paused. "Strange golden eyes." I froze. Edward? Why did they keep appearing? I can't believe my Edward was so close and I missed him. I wanted to cry, but I would have to do that later.

"Oh I've never seen him before." I muttered. I saw Jacob narrow his eyes at me. I ignored him. Then they brought Sophia back into the room.

I cuddled her close to me, and told her how much I loved her.

* * *

**a/n: hey guys please review, they make me ecstatic...**

**so now bella had the baby, and the story can really get going,,,,, it's no where near the end.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Real Life Fantasies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT i do however own baby sophia :)**

**A/N: omg by the way i got the name sophia from a family friend who had a baby girl about a month ago, and her name is sophia... just thought i'd share that :)**

**in case you are confused, this takes place a little over year later**

**chapter playlist:**

**life on earth- band of horses **decode- paramore **flightless bird American mouth- iron and wine **speed of sound- chris bell **paparazzi- lady gaga **will i- RENT** shark in the water- vv brown **dog days are over- Florence + the machine **how to say goodbye- paul tiernan **soft rock star- metric **succexy-metric **because of you- kelly clarkson

* * *

I woke up to my alarm. I slammed down on the button to turn it off. I continued on with my morning routine. I showered, got dressed, and did my hair.

Then I walked over to the little crib where Sophia was sleeping. She got my curly hair, eyes, and facial features. She got Jacob's smile, hair color, and she's tan like him.

She's a little more than a year old now, and we moved into a small house near the store. We visit Charlie and Sue's house at least everyday, and Billy's every other day. Jacob has her officially every other weekend, but we visit enough to make up of the other week and a half. Sophia see's her dad all the time.

Charlie and Sue also got married, and Jacob and Sarah are engaged. I'm her maid of honor. And Sophia of course is the flower girl, even though she can just stand on her own. Jacob and I have made a vow that we will practice her walking everyday. Not going to well, she's very stubborn, Jacob says she gets it from me.

I gently picked her up, and hold her in my arms. No sooner than five seconds later, my phone starts ringing. My eyes open wide and I quickly grab it, before Sophia wakes up. She stirs a little as I click 'talk'.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Bella!"

I giggled. "Let me guess, you woke up late and you need me to get to the store?"

"Uh-huh." Emily replied. I looked at the clock.

"Well I better go now, bye."

"Bye."

I grabbed my stuff, and Sophia's stuff. I made sure I had some food for her. She woke up as I slipped my shoes on, amazingly she was quiet. She kept making those adorable noise babies make when they can't quite talk yet, but right on the verge of it. I'm convinced her first word is going to be Mama.

She was sitting up on the bed, I scooped her up into my arms, and ran out the door. She looked adorable today, she had a white bow in her tough of black hair, and she's wearing a light pink dress.

When I got to the bookstore, I placed Sophia in her little corner behind the desk.

By the time Emily came, I was feeding Sophia that baby cereal that melts in your mouth. She was sitting in my lap swinging her arms throwing a tantrum.

"Sophia you have to eat!" I exclaimed.

She was pointing to the ground where she had a few toys. I sighed and gave up, and placed her on the floor.

"Tough day?" Em asked as she whisked through the door, her big belly standing out. She got pregnant a couple months after Sophia was born.

I nodded. "You have no idea." We both laughed.

The rest of the day was pretty slow. Eventually Sophia fell asleep in my arms. I could feel her little body expand as she breathed. There was someone in the store browsing books, and someone else walked in. I didn't look up to see who, because they went behind a shelf. I bent over Sophia, my hair was so long now that it covered her and she wasn't seen. I cooed at her, and ran a hand through her black curly hair.

Then someone came up to the desk asking to buy a book. I looked up with a smile on my face. I scanned her book and gave her a receipt.

"What's her name?" She asked.

My grin grew wider. "Sophia."

"Beautiful name, she is so adorable." I looked back down at my sleeping baby.

"Yes she is."

"She looks a lot like you."

I looked up at her. "Oh you should see her dad." I laughed.

The customer left, and then I was left back with Sophia, Emily left to go for a doctor's appointment.

I saw the one person left in the store glide through the shelves. The only thing I could make out about her was that she had long blonde hair. I shrugged and returned to my book I was reading. Sophia was up and still in my arms, and baby talking to herself while tugging on my hair.

"Bella?" I looked up to see the blonde and she had golden eyes. "Bella Swan?"

I shuffled back through my memory. Golden eyes. Blonde hair. It couldn't be. "Rosalie Hale?" I asked back.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, she wore a huge smile. She pointed to Sophia who took interest as to who I was talking to. "Is she your's?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I heard you had a baby." She muttered.

_How would you know that if you moved?_

"Yeah I did." I mumbled. Sophia moved on to playing with my necklace.

"She's so cute." She cooed. She waved to Sophia who smiled and waved back.

Rosalie giggled, and handed me her book. I scanned it when the door to the store swung open. "Rosalie! You said you would be-"

I looked up from what I was doing to see Alice Cullen standing in the front of the store.

"Alice." I whispered. This couldn't be happening. It's a dream. Two Cullen's in one day. If only it was the one I really wanted to see.

Then she was in front of me giving me a hug. The strange thing was, I barely knew her really. Then she looked at me and then at Sophia. "She looks a lot like you." She whispered.

"I think she looks like her father." I murmured.

Then Alice said, "Oh." And looked at my hand where an engagement ring should be.

"No I'm not married." I quickly said. Both Alice and Rosalie looked at me with huge eyes. "Um we aren't together, it's a long story."

"I think we've got time." They both said in unison.

Then even though I really didn't know them, I told them everything. Skipping the whole Edward part. When I told them about when I saw Alice in the mall, I noticed that she looked away at that. I tried to ignore it, but I'm sure it will bug me later.

Then out of nowhere, Rosalie said, "I'm really sorry about what happened with Edward."

I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." She whispered.

"No it's fine."

"So do you miss him?" Alice asked.

"A lot." I choked out.

Then they left, and they promised they would come soon. Apparently they moved to Seattle and were going to college there.

Then I closed the store, and sat on the floor next to Sophia and cried.

* * *

**a/n: i really wanted rose in this chapter because of sophia, so there you go! lol check out my poll on my profile if you haven't already**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Hello There

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: woooow I'm almost to 50 reviews! only six more! Come on guys get me six more reviews!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**dance in the dark- lady gaga **misguided ghosts- paramore **monsters- hurricane bells **sugar we're going down- fall out boy **blindness- metric **friends- band of skulls **girl with one eye- Florence+ the machine **baby you're my light- Richard Hawley **that's not my name- ting tings **sick muse- metric** back stabber- ke$ha **breathe me- sia **stadium love- metric**

That night I went over Jacob's and told him about what happened. He was a little mad because vampires were so close to Sophia, but then I reminded him that they were around my whole high school and no one died. That I know of at least, but I didn't tell him that.

"Do you think he'll come back?" I asked hopeful.

He shrugged as he was holding a struggling Sophia who wanted to go to Sarah.

"I don-" Then Sophia slapped his face. We all burst out laughing.

"Did you teach her that?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips. Sophia got out of his hold and crawled over to Sarah's feet.

I laughed. "No, did _you?"_ We all burst into laughter again.

"Well back to what happened before my daughter slapped me," More giggles erupted and Sophia just smiled innocently, I'd have to give her a lecture later. "I don't really know if he would come back, I mean you said they were in Seattle right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well try to go find them." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah show them how much of a stalker I am, smart." I mumbled. Sarah laughed.

"Bella you could try, I'll go with you so you have someone to help with Sophia."

I bit my lip. "Well how could I find them?"

"Well I'm sure Dr. Fang is probably at a hospital, and that the rest are probably at the college." I shrugged, and Sarah and I made plans to meet up at my house in the morning.

* * *

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I grabbed all the neccesarry bags, and then was about to turn the knob on the front door, when I almost forgot something quite important. "Shit!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the corner of the living room where Sophia was playing quietly. I picked her up quickly and ran out the door to my car where Sarah was already in the passenger seat.

I buckled her into her carseat, and climbed into the front seat. We sped off towards Seattle. I could feel the butterflies appearing in my stomach as we went into the city's limits.

Then I saw a big hospital, we both shrugged and decided to try it.

I parked the car, and took Sophia out.

"I don't get why you don't have a stroller." Sarah murmured.

I laughed, as I balanced Sophia on my hip. "I do, I just like holding my own child in my arms. Makes me feel like she's safer." This was true, The only time I really used a stroller was when I knew we were going to be walking for a long time.

We walked into the automatic doors. I approached the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Dr. Cullen." I said quietly to one of receptionists. Then someone walked to the one on the other side of me.

"I'm here to see my father."

I slowly turned my head to see the stranger next to me. My eyes met golden ones. I felt myself take a deep breath. Then Sophia started tugging on my hair, trying to get my attention. "M-M-M-Maa-Mmmm!" She wailed. I looked down at her smiled.

"You're so close sweetie!" I exclaimed quietly. I looked back at him.

His hair was still tousled and bronze. He was still beautiful. Sophia kept trying to get my attention, but I wasn't, so she had tiny sobs about to escape her chest.

I started to shake her. "Shh, it's okay, mommy is listening." She smiled. I noticed that Edward hasn't taken his eyes off of me yet.

"Hold on Edward one second." The receptionist said.

I looked back at him, it was different seeing him now that I knew he was a vampire. He nodded at the lady, still staring at me.

"Alright Ma'am, what did you need?"

I smiled. "Can I see Dr. Cullen?"

I noticed Edward go rigid. "Do you have an appointment?" She politely asked.

"No, but we are old friends."

She smiled, and gave us directions to his office. Sarah held Sophia for me as we trudged down the hall. We finally reached the door, and I placed my hand on knob, and opened it slowly.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked in a small voice.

He was at his desk, still looking down at the newspaper he was reading. "What is-"He started but then glanced up at me. "Isabella Swan?" He asked.

I nodded. "I heard you guys came back to Washington, so I decided to visit." I shrugged. He came over and gave me a quick hug.

"So is this her?" He gestured towards Sophia who was blowing bubbles with her own spit loudly.

I nodded, "Yes, her name is Sophia. Oh, and this is my friend Sarah." I waved my hand towards her.

They shook hands.

"Got stuck babysitting?" Dr. Cullen asked jokingly.

Sarah smiled. "No I did it willingly. Sophia is almost like my own daughter, so I don't mind at all." She smiled and shook Sophia a little bit.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward is on his way to your office." The receptionists voice came on from a speaker on his desk.

I saw Dr. Cullen's eyes go black for a minute. I could feel the panick creep over my face, Sarah nudged me with her elbow. "Want her?" She mouthed.

"Yes." I mouthed back. I pulled my child into my arms.

I could see Dr. Cullen starting to get anxious. "Um, I also stopped by to give you a proper thank you, for saving my life." Then we turned and walked out of the office. We started walking back down the hallway, and I could feel the tears collect in my eyes. Sophia started falling asleep and was hanging from my neck.

Then we started approaching Edward. I tightened my grip on Sophia. I brushed past him, and after walking a few inches, I heard his beautiful voice. "Can I speak with you?" I felt the world stop.

I turned around, and I could feel my heartbreak. "Sure."

"Want me to take her?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, good idea, get her into the car." I handed her over, I also tossed her the keys.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Edward as soon as Sarah was out of sight.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well here's your chance." I threw my hands up in the air. I pressed my fists to my eyes, because there were still tears that threatened to fall.

"I-I-I."

"Let me guess you can't tell me anything because it's a secret?" He nodded. "Babe, let me tell you that I know a lot more than you think." I turned around, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, I shuddered at the coldness, he quickly put it in his pants pocket.

"Like what?" He snarled.

"Everything." I muttered.

I put my hand on his cheek, I felt him freeze under my touch. I remembered what he was, and slowly removed my hand. "I went through hell." I spit out through my anger and sadness. "And yet it was all my fault."

I tried to continue walking.

"How was it your fault?"

I bit my lip. "Because! I'm a screw up! Okay! And if I wasn't so upset than we wouldn't have gotten into a car accident! Everything's my fault!" I yelled I wiped away the moisture from my eyes with the back of my hand.

I kept my eyes covered with the sleeve of my shirt. "Whoever he is, is one lucky man." He muttered.

I spun around on my heel. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend, fiancée, husband, or whoever you're with."

I laughed, not a laugh that someone would normally use, but I sarcastic dry laugh. "She didn't tell you did she?" He looked confused. "Alice. And Rosalie. They came to my bookstore the other day. And no the only people in my life, are my daughter, and her father and his _fiancé_." I jolted my head outside to were Sarah is.

"BELLA!" I heard Sarah, yell, through the doors. "She's crying and I don't know what to do!" I smiled a little bit.

The last look of Edward that I got, was his face looking pained as I walked out the doors.

* * *

**a/n: Poor Bella right? I think I might do an outake with Edward's point of view on this chapter, I'll let you know if I do! ... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. I love you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: make sure to check out my other stories and to check out my poll, if you haven't already!**

**Alright so I got a question in the reviews and I thought I should answer it here. So in the beginning, Alice was nice to Bella and Edward because she saw a vision of the car crash. In the vision, she saw Edward as a vampire, and Bella all depressed. She thought she could stop the crash. When it actually happened, she was late, therefore she didn't stop the crash.**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**kiss with a fist- Florence + the machine** two is better than one (feat taylor swift)- boys like girls **where the lines overlap- paramore **breathe me- sia** brick by boring brick- paramore **the climb- miley cyrus** all we know- paramore **let the flames begin- paramore **the police and the private- metric **with you in my head ( feat the black angels)- UNKLE **looking up- paramore **ending start- metric **walking on air- kerli **beautiful disaster- Kelly clarkson **gimme sympathy- metric**

When I walked through the doors, I immediately felt bad. I longed to turn back around and tell Edward how sorry I was, But it started pouring and I ran into the comfort of car, and cradled Sophia before buckling her back into her carseat.

Sarah was quiet on the car ride back to Forks, and I was okay with that. I knew that if I opened my mouth to start talking about it, then I'll cry.

That night when Sophia was fast asleep, I grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon. Then I remembered that one time in my kitchen, after Edward's parents died. I shut my eyes, and slid down to the kitchen floor, still holding the ice cream, and cried my eyes out. I must of fell asleep because I woke up to a wailing Sophia. I looked down at the melted tub of ice cream and emptied it down the drain, and threw it away. I hurried upstairs and dressed Sophia, eventually I got ready and we were on our way to the store.

I walked into the empty store, and set Sophia down to play. She crawled to her usual spot right behind my desk.

A couple hours later, some customers just left, and Emily and I were trying to get Sophia to walk.

Em had her, and held her hands and pushed her a little bit. Sophia smiled, and lifted one foot and put it in front of her. I smiled hugely.

"Come on baby!" I exclaimed. She moved her other foot, and then took three steps, Emily was still holding her arms.

"Let go." I mouthed. She let go and Sophia just stood, afraid to move, because she always fell, but I encouraged her to go on.

She took one step forward and then laughed. She continued to walk slowly to me. I had a huge proud smile on my face, I started recording her on my phone to show Jacob later. Eventually she walked over to me and fell into my lap. I giggled and swung her up into the air.

"Sophia! Sweetie! You did it!" I held her tight to me and shifted my weight to each of my legs.

I sent the video to Jacob, and he was ecstatic and said he couldn't wait to see her tonight (it was his weekend). I told him to show Billy when he got the chance. I also sent it Leah and told her to show Sue and Charlie.

Then the moment was interrupted by the door opening. I swung my head to see who it was and saw Edward. I froze still wearing my huge grin. "Emily?" I asked. She was about to go home. "Can you drop Sophia off at Charlie and Sue's?" She nodded and took her out of my arms.

I kissed Sophia forehead. "Bye sweetie." I walked them outside, and watched them leave. I stayed frozen outside. I looked up to the sky, and saw it was drizzling slightly.

"Bella." His velvet voice came behind me. I deviated to see him staring at me.

I felt a tear collect in my eye. I squinted and wiped it away.

"Alice and Rosalie should have never come here, I'm so sorry for causing interference in your life." He was several feet away. "I should leave."

"Why?" I could hear the hysteria in my voice. "You're just gonna keep going on as if you never saw me?" He stayed still. "You can't leave again." I pleaded. "Please. It would ruin me. Again. And I have a child to take care of Edward. I can't be that way again." More drops fell on me. He was right in front of my now. He placed a single finger on my lips.

"I won't then." He whispered. I backed away, knowing it must be hard for him to be standing so close, let alone touching me skin. Then he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I-I just knew how hard it is… " I lead off.

"Bella, your always so selfless." He chuckled. "Always care about everybody else, but yourself." He was closing the distance between us as the rain fell harder. He caressed my cheek with his hand. The coolness of his skin felt nice. I smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"How do you…"

"Not kill you?" I nodded. "Well first I imagine well killing you, and then I imagine the pain of losing you after. The pain of losing you is greater than the pain of resisting you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Edward I never stopped loving you." I murmured.

"Well good because neither have I." He said as I could feel his cool breath against my lips. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Then I felt his hard cold lips pressed on mine softy. His hand was still on my cheek. He pulled away slowly. "Can I take you somewhere?" He asked. I nodded and closed up the store. I got into his Volvo. It was shiny which was kind of ironic, because when I first saw him as a vampire he was shiny and sparkly. I giggled internally.

Before I knew it, we were walking through a forest, me trudging behind. We reached a small clearing and then I remembered it. This was my meadow. Our meadow.

I smiled. He rested his hand slightly on my shoulder. "I thought it was a good place to talk." I nodded.

We both sat down on the cool grass, that was surpisingly dry.

"So you said you know a lot? How much?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "That you were turned into a vampire obviously. And that you didn't die which is obvious too. And that the rest of the Cullen's are vampires also."

Edward shook his head. "Well that basically cover's my story. Now you seem to have a long one to tell." He raised an eyebrow.

I hesitated, and then started. "After you left it was so hard for me. I couldn't believe that you were gone. I contemplated suicide at times, but I couldn't let Charlie find me dead or anything like that, because I knew that would definitely give him a heart attack. And I also felt like it was my fault you were dead or why you were gone whatever you want to call it. So I turned to drugs." I winced as I told this. "I didn't really eat only when I couldn't stand the hunger anymore. I only slept when the tiredness took over me. Because I was afraid of the nightmares to come.

"And everyone gossiped about me. I'm sure Charlie was ashamed of me, but just didn't admit it. I was wasting away before everyone's eyes. Especially Jacob's. We started hanging out and became friends. I knew he had a crush on me but I just didn't have the strength to return the feelings. Didn't have the will too. I mean I guess I did like him a little bit but it wasn't enough, not at all." You could hear the truth in my own words. "Then I found out about the werewolves and then came the meadow incident.

"And the summer after that, after graduation…" I breathed in heavily. "There was this party and…" I paused. I didn't know how to tell him this. "Jacob came with me because my dad didn't trust me to go by myself. Edward, I don't think I could go on." I pleaded.

"Bella don't worry I won't judge you or anything."

"Please." I begged.

"What's so bad about it?" He asked.

I sighed. "Fine I'll continue. We both got drunk, and I was high. And… And….. Edward I slept with him!" I admitted. "It meant absolutely nothing to me!" I said quickly. I saw Edward's jaw clench.

"I kind of guessed that." He mumbled.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Just continue." He said angrily, but not in a rude way.

"Okay." I whimpered. "Well we both agreed to forget about it. But then I found out I was pregnant, and Jacob burned my stash for me. And I've been clean since." I added. I smiled. "I really credit Sophia for saving my life. Jacob and I- We- We never dated or anything, he actually imprinted on Sarah, and they are engaged."

"Well quite a story there." He murmured.

"Oh there's more." I laughed. Edward had a small smile. "But not too much more." I chuckled. "When I was pregnant actually, I went to the mall and I saw Alice there." I hesitated. "I chased her through a store, but she was gone. Then I had Sophia and eventually Emily and I opened the bookstore, and here we are..."

"Here we are." He nodded.

"And where is that exactly?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked back.

"Well before we were best friends, and we were dating. So what's going on now?" I questioned.

"Well no offense but I don't want to date a old soccer mom." He smiled.

"Hey I'm only 20." I laughed, and he laughed as well. "But I'm not really into the whole cougar thing ya' know." I giggled. "Especially a seventeen year old."

He came a little closer towards me. "Well I guess we'll both have to endure." He said against me lips. He pulled away before we could actually kiss.

"No." I said firmly. "How could we be together if I'm aging, and your..." I pointed to him. "Forever young."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know."

"You have to change me." He stated.

"No!" He nearly shouted. "i'm sorry... It's just, it's a touchy subject for me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want your beautiful soul to be lost." I cupped my chin. I pulled away.

"Don't worry about my soul." I pouted.

"Bella, I'm telling you it won't happen."

"Sure, sure." I said. He laughed.

"It won't."

"We'll see about that."

"Bella..." He whined.

I ignored him. "So you're seventeen forever now?" I asked.

He laughed. "Last time I checked, yeah." Then he tapped his head. "I can hear minds too." I blushed right away. He could hear everything I've been thinking then.

"Really?" I asked, laughing. "No way!" I exclaimed as he nodded. "What am I thinking then?"

_I love you. _I thought.

Edward's brow furrowed. "Nope nothing." I frowned. "Never has been. For some reason I can't hear you." I pouted involuntarily. "I'm pretty sure I can hear everyone else."

"I can't believe you can hear people's thoughts." I mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"When?"

"Just before."

I blushed even deeper. "I.. said... well thought... I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He shrugged. "Always have."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Meet Edward

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I know! I haven't updated since the 10th. I'm soooo sorry. This past month has just been uber busy! I guess i took a little break, but I promise I'll let you know next time there will be scarce updates! Which hopefully I'll update every couple days like before :)**

**I have pics on my profile for the story, so make sure to check that out. I also have an outtakes for this story, called "And Everything Is Ruined" so make sure to check it out. Plus make sure to vote in my poll, if you haven't already.**

**chapter playlist:**

dream on- the chemical brothers **faithfully- glee **rabbit heart (raise it up)- Florence + the machine **hurricane drunk- florence + the machine **sick muse- metric **pressure- paramore **spiderwebs- no doubt

* * *

"What?" He bellowed. "You're not going to bring that bloodsucker near my daughter!" Jacob exclaimed. I stood up. I was in his living room right now, having a huge argument.

"Yes, I CAN!" I yelled back.

"No, you can't!" He shrieked.

"I can and I will!"

"No! It's not going to happen, ever!"

"If Edward's going to be in my life, he has to be in Sophia's too!"

"Not in my lifetime!" He growled.

"Which I can end easily!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I will not let her near him. End of discussion."

"But-But-" I paused. "We're together Jacob! He's my other half! I love him! How can I be with him, if YOU won't allow MY own daughter near him! I let Sarah near Sophia!" I threw in his face.

"At least Sarah is human!" I winced.

"You're a freaking wolf, Jacob! You can hurt her as easily as he can!"

"I would never hurt my own child." Jake snarled.

"He wouldn't hurt Sophia." I whispered.

"Well look how easily he hurt you."

"That's different!"

"So what if he left you _again_? You'd be a wreck _again_!" I cringed.

"He never left intentionally." I whimpered.

"DAMMIT BELLA I SA-" I picked Sophia up from the floor.

"She's meeting him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I stormed out of his house. I climbed into my car and strapped Sophia in her car seat. I smiled at her, and fixed her bow on top of her head. I was about to swing open my door when Jacob came up behind me.

"I'm sorry Bells. Just don't get her hurt. Or worse." I grimaced as he said this.

"I accept your apology. And I'll do my best." I opened my door. His face froze. "Kidding!" I climbed onto my seat. "She'll be fine!" I drove back towards Forks.

The next morning, I scooped Sophia out of her crib. "Good morning!" I swooned. She giggled, as she blew bubbles out of her mouth slightly.

I rolled my eyes, as I cleaned the saliva off of her chin. I got dressed and then picked out a little white dress with black polka dots. I slipped little frilly socks on her small feet, and a black bow on her head. Her soft curls were starting to grow out, and weren't matted to her head anymore. "Today you have a _very _special vistor." She was still smiling.

I walked downstairs, and fed both of us. Then I set her on a blanket on the floor. I sat down and played with her for a few minutes, then someone knocked on the door. My heart skipped a beat. "Stay here sweetie." I patted her head. She didn't even look up from the toys she was playing with. I swear that kid is in her own little world sometimes.

I nearly skipped to the door. I swung it open. Edward swept me into his cold arms.

He kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"What no good morning?" I joked. He didn't smile. I caressed his cheek. "Don't be scared or nervous. Nothing is going to happen." I said softly. His face didn't change in emotion. I kissed his lips quickly, then wrapped my arms around him, and pulled away. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him forward. His body was turned to stone and didn't move. "Edward, please?" He gave me a pleading look. "Come on, you can do it!" I exclaimed quietly.

"What if I hurt her?" He asked so low, I could barely catch it.

"You won't."

I pulled on his arm again. He reluctantly came with me. "I love you." He said against my ear, before we walked into the living room. I smiled.

"You already know my reply." We walked in, and I let go of his hand. I ran over to the soft blanket where Sophia was standing. "Well looks like Miss Sophia got impatient, and decided to come see what was going on!" I exclaimed. I took her in my arms before she fell. "Now, the person, I told you about earlier, is here." She looked around the room.

Her eyes fixed on Edward. She reached her arms out to him. I smiled to myself. She always wanted everyone's attention. Her brown eyes widened. She stretched her arms even farther out. She started whimpering. I walked closer towards Edward. "His name is Edward sweetie. I _really_ like him," I saw the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly. "So you can too."

She looked up at me, and then at Edward again. She started talking in her own little adorable language. "Sophia?" I asked. She turned her head to me. "Can you say hi?"

She nodded. She smiled, that smile that resembled Jacob's. She turned her attention back to Edward. She put her hand up in the air, and waved at him. My smile grew into a goofy grin. Edward smiled his beautiful smile, and then waved back to Sophia. She giggled. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He put his hands out, and then put them back at his sides as if remembering something.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Never been so sure in my life." Edward held his arms out a again. I placed my child in his arms. He raised her in the air quickly and then brought her back down, she burst out into giggles. I noticed he didn't stop smiling. Sophie rested her head against his arm.

"She likes you." I stated.

"I know." Edward said sweetly.

I saw her shiver, and then Edward handed her to me. "She's fine." I said. I took her into my arms. "Momma!" She shrieked. I froze.

"Holy crap!" I smiled. "Edward! She just- Oh my god!" I spun around with her in my arms. Nothing could explain the pure joy I was experiencing. My daughter just said Momma for the first time. She was still squirming in my arms. She held her arm out to Edward again. I smiled. I grabbed the blanket on the floor, and wrapped it under her. Then I gave her back to him. "Now she won't get cold." I laughed.

I grabbed my camera, and took a picture of them.

Eventually we ended up playing on the floor. All night Sophia was saying "Momma" and trying to say Daddy and then at one point, she said, "Ebb." I couldn't stop laughing at that. Even he found it funny. I also called Jacob, and had Sophia say mommy and daddy for him.

Edward and I were sitting across from each other, Sophia laying on her stomach in front of us. He eyes slowly started drooping.

"I should get her to bed." I said softly. I picked her up. I walked to the stairs, but then I stopped. I turned around. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked Edward. He nodded and followed me to Sophia room.

I passed her to Edward. He said goodnight and then he gave her back to me. I kissed her forehead, and then placed her in her crib. We slowly walked out of her room. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. He gave me a warning look. I opened the door, and we stood at the foot of my bed. He opened his mouth. I silenced him with a kiss.

He pushed me away a little. "No." I kissed him sweetly again. "Bella…" He sighed. I sat down on the bed. He stared into my eyes. "I- no. No, we can't."

I let out my bottom lip. "Fine. But can you at least spend the night?"

He smiled. "That, we can do." He took my hand, and we laid down on my bed.

I remember staring into his beautiful golden eyes, before falling asleep.

* * *

**a/n: Alright I promise some drama next chapter :)**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Goodbye Loves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Alright, the end of this chapter is a little intense, so beware! Alright, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! It's taken me a long time to write it, so I hope it pays off! Remember to review, I only got two last chapter!**

**By the way, you might recognize some quotes from both quotes and the movies!**

I heard a wailing noise, which interrupted my sleep. I opened one eye, and then closed it.

"Good morning love." I heard Edward say. I smiled, and threw a pillow over my face.

"Bella, I know you're up." I slid the blanket over me. "Sophia's up."

I heard him sigh, and then get up. The door opened and then a couple seconds later, the crying stopped, and I heard soft footsteps. I felt tapping on my arm.

"Momma! Mawwning!" She walked over on the bed and lifted the pillow of my face. I grinned, and sat up quickly, lifting her into the air. She erupted into giggles.

"Good morning to you to!" I exclaimed. I looked at Edward. "And to you too."

It's now Wednesday, it's been five days since Sophia and Edward met. She absolutely adores him, and so does he.

I heard knocking at the front door downstairs. Sophia looked curious. "Why who's that?" I said loudly. I picked her up and set her on my hip. Edward wrapped an arm around me. I already knew who was at the door. It was Jacob. It was his day today. I kissed Edward.

"Do you mind getting that, while I get her ready?" He nodded.

"Sure." I walked two steps to her room, when she started whimpering.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed to the stairs. "Ebb!" She yelled. I smiled. I set her down on her feet.

"Here go find him." She smiled and her little feet took off running.

I walked into her room, and pulled out a shirt that said, "I'm a dog person." I personally loved this shirt. But Jacob didn't find it very comical. I grabbed some leggings, and shoes. I searched around for a ponytail, and then hurried downstairs. When I walked into the living room, Edward and Jacob were both tensed, standing in front of each other, and Sophia was in Jake's arms.

When I appeared, Edward walked over to me. I smiled. He put his arm on his shoulder.

He leaned in and whispered "I love you." in my ear. I saw Jacob look at us weirdly.

Jacob handed me Sophia and I dressed her, and tied her hair up into a ponytail on top of her head. I walked them outside to his car.

Jacob strapped her in. "He really does love you Bells." He said softly.

I simply said, "I know." He climbed into his seat. "Keep her safe." I said.

He closed his door, and then rolled down his window. "By the way, I'm burning the shirt."

I laughed. "But it's funny!"

"No it's not." He said as he pulled away.

I went in and asked what we were doing today.

"I'm actually going hunting with the family." I tried to hide my disappointment, but I must have not been that good. "I can stay if you want."

"No!" I stared at his pitch black eyes. "You need to go hunt. I won't let you starve, just so I can have you all to myself." He was about to protest when his phone rang.

"Hello?... Hey Emmett… Oh sorry, lost track of time... Yeah, I'm about to leave." He hung up, and then looked to me. "Sorry, they're waiting for me."

His cold lips pressed against mine, but I knew he had to hunt so I pulled away after a few seconds. He sighed.

"You know if I was a vampire, you wouldn't have to restrain yourself." I whispered.

He closed his eyes. "I can't do that to you." He paused, opened his eyes. "I can't watch you be in that pain."

"Then don't watch." I said quietly.

"Bella, you don't get it."

"Edward, if this is about my soul…"

"I don't want you to think of yourself as a monster!" He said loudly.

"I don't think of you as one, so why would I see myself as that?" I asked louder than him.

"But I am!" He yelled.

"No you're not." I said sternly. "You're anything but."

"Bella, you're not becoming a vampire."

I felt the tears. "But I'm dying. I'm dying already. I could die tonight, and then what?" I asked.

"I'll keep you safe."

"You can't always keep me safe. Something is going to separate us. The only solution is to change me."

"It's not a solution. It's a tragedy." He whispered.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Stop with that!" I wiped my eyes. "I'm not the same Bella you left behind! I'm not gonna put up with this! It's my decision, not yours!"

He didn't answer. "Before you know it, I'll be an old lady, and you won't love me any more." He glared at me, and then stood up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I should go." He stared at me. "I love you Bella, with all my heart." He walked to the door. He turned to look at me, waiting for me to say it back. I didn't. He walked through the door.

I loved him, but right now I was mad.

I drove down to Port Angeles. At first I just drove around, wasting time until either Edward came home or when I had to pick up Sophia. But then I saw a big bookstore. I pulled into the parking lot, and went inside to look around. I couldn't find anything that I didn't already read, so I walked out and decided to stroll around, leaving my car behind. Exercise was good right?

Night was falling and it was dark. I was about to turn back when I saw a little store. Normally, I'm not a shopper. But something about this store, pulled me in. I walked in, and my eye immediately found a little gold locket. I thought it was perfect for Sophia when she was older. I went up to the cashier and paid for it.

Only $40! Hehe, I struck a deal.

I walked out and threw the bag in a garbage, not wanting to hold extra stuff. I slipped the locket in my jeans pocket.

I passed a small alley, when someone called my name, "Bella?"

I turned towards the familiar voice.

I walked down to see a man. "Robert?" I asked, a chill creeping up my spine. He used to deal my drugs.

"You want to buy some, sweetheart? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Over a year clean." I stated simply.

"Really, that's hard to do. How did you do it?"

"Easy, got pregnant. I didn't want to harm my baby, so I stopped."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're strong. You sure you don't want some?" He asked.

I felt the monster creeping up in me.

_You remember all those great times don't you._

It's bad for you.

_It feels great._

Until you crash.

_Unwind for one night, Bells._

I have Sophia to pick up soon.

_Blow her off, Jacob wouldn't mind having some bonding time._

There's also Edward.

_He doesn't have to know._

My mouth literally watered for the monster. I broke my internal battle, and stowed away the monster in some closet, hopefully not to be opened again.

"No I'm fine."

"Come on Bella, you were my best customer." Then he scanned my body. "But maybe, you'll be good for something else." He cupped my ass with his hand.

He took my purse off, I tried to protest but he covered my mouth with his hand. With the other he took out my phone. He threw it down the other end of the alley.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

He dug back into my purse and pulled out my wallet. He put it in his pocket. Then he let my bag fall to the ground.

He led me in a few feet into the alley. I had tears in my eyes. He tore off my shirt. Then my pants. My bra. And of course my underwear. He threw me onto the ground. My head went into the wall. I cringed, as it seared with pain.

"Please don't!" I screamed.

He unzipped his pants, and then slapped me across the face.

"Please I have a child!" I screamed again. He lowered to the ground.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled. You could hear the panick in my voice.

I knew he was using me. He'd probably kill me after this.

He thrust himself into me. I screamed a blood curdeling scream. He wasn't gentle. Not like how Edward was all those years ago. Not even like Jacob that night.

It was late, and I just laid still, as he hurt me. I stared out into the street waiting for someone to walk by. Anyone, doesn't matter who as long as they don't hurt me more. No one did. It must have been really late at night.

He kicked me against the brick wall. Then he did it repeatedly. I cried out in pain, and then he hurt me even more. He kicked me once more in my abdomen before walking away.

He left me to die. I coughed up blood. I fell back onto the ground. My head slammed into the concrete. I whimpered. I felt worthless. Here I lay naked, in a puddle of my own blood, waiting for death to come.

Something shiny caught my eye. I used my arms to drag myself the few feet towards it, smearing my blood across the floor. I picked it up in my stained hands. It was the locket.

I cried. I clutched it in my hands, and held it against my chest.

As my body started turning numb, I thought. I thought of Sophia. I'll never see her again. My only child. My baby girl. I cried harder. I loved her so much. How could I leave her behind. She was only about a year and a half. She wouldn't remember me.

I thought of Edward. Edward. Edward. No. No. No. I can't lose him again. The memory of the car accident replays in my head...

"_Bella, you know how I feel about you." He pleaded._

_"Yeah well maybe it was all a lie."_

_"At first, it was a dare, I did like you. It's just, that we were such great friends, and I didn't want to ruin that. But now, Bella, I really love you. It doesn't matter about the dare."_

_I stared at the road in disgust. "Yes it does."_

_Then all a sudden the whole car came to a screeching halt, Edward flung his hand across my chest. I stared at him in horror. A car was coming straight for his side. I stopped breathing. The last thing I saw before impact, was his burning eyes, saying they were sorry._

_We were flipped over, I opened my eyes. I kept coming in and out of unconsciousness. I was trapped. I couldn't reach into my pocket to get my phone._

_I moved my hand to find Edward's. I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly and didn't let go. I couldn't turn my head to look at him. Something was squishing me. I had a feeling it was Edward himself._

I cried harder. I didn't say I love you back earlier. No! I'm going to die, and I never said I love you back.

Edward. Edward. Sophia. Edward. Sophia. Sophia. Edward. Sophia. Edward. Edward. Sophia. Edward. Sophia. Sophia.

Sophia and Edward.

Edward and Sophia. I started blacking out. No… Keep fighting Bella. My eyes started shutting.

They closed. I couldn't open them. Couldn't find the right muscles to open them. It felt like I was floating now. No pain. I knew this was the end. I felt… Violated. Sad. Angry. Lonely. Worthless. Dirt. Crap. Gum on the sidewalk, where everyone steps on.

Then I felt my body shake, yet I felt disconnected. I shook violently. This is what I get for pitching a fight earlier. This is what I get, death.

* * *

**a/n: come on guys, REVIEW :))) they give me inspiration!**


	18. Angels and Burning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short but hey, last chapter was long, and now I'm updating like before so that's great right? lol**

* * *

It was peaceful. For about five seconds. I started hearing someone screaming. Screaming. Screaming what?

"Bella!"

Bella? Hmm, sounds familiar. Wait, Bella. Yeah I know her. That's me, I think.

"Bella!" I couldn't open my eyes, but the voice sounded familiar. "No no no no. This can't happen!" The angel's voice cried again.

"Edward, you need to change her! If you don't she'll die. I've seen it."

"Stop thinking that!" He shrieked.

Edward? Edward!" I tried to form my mouth to say the words.

I couldn't produce the sound. I kept mouthing Edward. But no sound was coming.

"Alice do you know who did it?" Someone else said. I tried to place the voice. I thought it was Rosalie. Why would she be here? She wasn't very fond of me.

I felt coldness all around me.

"Edward, right now it's the best choice. Either you change her or she dies." Carlisle said.

"Bella." Edward said softly.

I was still trying to say his name. He put his cool fingers on my lips.

"Edward, she's hemorrhaging. It needs to be done now!" Carlisle shouted. That's why I was shaking.

"The blood. I can't stay here, I'm so sorry." Alice said quietly.

"Edward." I said softly.

"Bella?" He asked.

I handed him the locket that was in my blood crusted hands, "Give this to Sophia." I said between shakes.

He heard him dry-sobbing.

"Edward?" I said, my voice raspy.

"Yes?"

"Tell her I love her." I paused. I tried to get my breath back. My heart beat was going slower. "And I love you too." My voice faltered. I started coughing. I counted my heartbeats.

One.

"Bella, I love you too."

Two.

Then I felt everything whoosh past me.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Panicked voices.

"Call Jacob."

"Is she okay?"

"What about Sophia?"

"Edward, what's going to happen?"

I think I started groaning as the shaking got worse.

He laid me down on something hard. "Bella, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." He murmured.

I felt a kiss placed on my forehead. Then his lips touched my neck. I cringed when something sharp broke my jugular.

I yelped.

"I'm so sorry." He kept whispering as more sharp pains appeared at different places in my body. I felt it traveling in my body, to my slowing heart. And then, bam!

My heart took off. It beat against my chest. I felt as if it was so strong, my whole body could shake with each beat. Or maybe I was shaking. But then the venom started burning. First around my heart. Then it slowly spread through my body.

Sooner or later, my whole body was on fire. Damn it hurt. It hurt like hell. I wanted to scream, just kill me now!

In fact I might have screamed that a couple of times. Or maybe I really did die. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. I heard noise around me, telling me everything was going to be okay. But I didn't care. All I could think about was the burning.

Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning. Burning.

And then, after I don't know how long, it started disappearing. Only little by little at a time. First at the very tips of my fingers and toes, and then it started retreating, to where only my throat burned.

At last, my heart beat it's very last slow, agonizing beat.

* * *

**a/n: REVIEW :))))**

**come one I didn't get a lot last chapter, and it would make me really happy if you reviewed...**

**i need to know whether or not my story is really that bad or you just don't care enough to review**


	19. You don't know

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Okay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter... and the usual, check out my other stories and vote in my poll :)**

neutron star collision (love is forever)- muse** end it on this- no doubt **blinding- Florence + the machine **ottoman- vampire weekend **cosmic love- florence + the machine **start the fire- no doubt **just a girl- no doubt **21 guns- green day **fly on the wall- miley cyrus **the police and the private- metric **boulevard of broken dreams- green day

* * *

I was awake.

I was afraid to open my eyes though. Afraid of what would be waiting for me. I shivered.

"A few minutes!" Alice's voice rang out.

I tried to think of what got me here. The more I try to remember the harder it is. It's all hazy. All I knew was that I had to open my eyes for someone. Who was it? And there was someone else. So two people. But the one memory still as vivid as fire in my head was my last moment before I lost consciousness.

I was raped.

My eyes started stinging, but no tears came. Sobs came from my chest.

I felt hands pull me up. I refused to open my eyes still.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." Edward's velvet voice tried to soothe me.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked.

I opened my eyes, and flew to the other side of the room. I looked around. Everyone but Edward and Rosalie were tensed up, ready to fight.

Alice relaxed and walked over to me. She came over and hugged me tightly. She sobbed too. "Bella I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention to the future!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay. It wasn't my decision anyways. You wouldn't have seen it." I snapped.

Her eyes glazed over. "Everyone can relax. She's not going to attack you." She paused. "Unless you touch her." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Rosalie came up to me.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked sweetly.

"Mmmhmm." I said, on the verge of more dry sobs.

She hugged me tightly.

Then she stood at my side. "I want to see Sophia." I said firmly.

"No." I heard a husky voice say.

Jacob walked into the room. "What?" I asked with a hint of hysteria.

"You can't see her." He said.

"Why?" I pleaded. "Jacob I _need_ her right now."

"Yeah need her to eat." He muttered.

I scowled. I ran up to him. "I would never do that!"

"You haven't even hunted at all yet!" He yelled. Then I noticed the burn in my throat.

"Fine if I go can I see her?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well you haven't bitten me yet."

I grimaced. "Why would I? You smell like crap." I started walking downstairs, I turned and saw Edward smiling.

"Can I come with you?" He asked softly.

I wanted him to come so bad, but I still felt… violated and dirty and like it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He frowned. "For what?

"For getting mad at you for a stupid reason."

He was about to lean in to hug me, but restrained himself. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?' I weakly laughed.

"For not being with you. For not saving you." His face was one in disgust. "For not even being able to touch you because of what happened." I flinched.

"I really want you to come, I do… It's just-"

"You don't trust me." He said as if to himself.

I didn't know what to say.

"Right now, she doesn't trust anyone." Rosalie said, I realized then that the whole family was watching us. "I can take her," She said looking at Edward. "She'll be safe with me." He nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

"For what?" I asked again.

"For when you're ready." He murmured.

I put my hand up to his cheek. "I love you." I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too Bella."

I removed my hand, and then blew a kiss to him. "Take care of Sophia while I'm gone, okay?" I asked on the verge of invisible tears again. He nodded, and Rosalie and I ran out of the house and ran until she told me to stop.

"Just trust your instincts." She said softly. "What do you smell?" She asked.

"I smell…" I sniffed. "An animal. It doesn't smell good though." I said as I wrinkled my nose.

"They don't smell as good as humans." She said bluntly. "So just do what you think is right."

And I did just that. I ran to the source of the smell and put my hands around it's rib cage and then opened my mouth before biting into it's jugular.

A couple of animals later, I sat down on a log trying to collect my thoughts before going back. Rosalie walked slowly towards me with curiosity etched on her face. "You don't act like a normal newborn." She stated.

I looked up at her. "Is a that a bad thing?"

"No, but I don't think Jasper will be okay with that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

She smiled. "I think it's a story he would rather tell you."

"Oh." I simply said, and put my head in my hands again.

I wanted to cry. I mean cry for real. But I couldn't. I could only make these stupid sobbing noises, that I was making right now.

Rose's cold arms wrapped around me. "Don't worry, I know it's tough.

I pulled away from her and stared at her incredulously. "How would you know?" I yelled. She glared at me. "You don't know! You don't know how I feel!" I screamed.

She stood up and was right up in my face. "You think I don't know?" She snapped. "Believe me I know!" She screamed back. You could feel both our anger boiling off of us. "I know exactly how you feel." She said quietly. She walked back to the log and sat down.

"How?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's a long story."

"I have time." I said quickly. I wanted to know. Rosalie could really help me. If she really knows how I feel, than I _need_ to know.

She stared at me and raised an eyebrow. She patted the space next to her.

She started. "More than 50 years ago I was young, beautiful, and _human_." She said icily. I felt uncomfortable now. I had a feeling this wasn't a good thing. "I had everything. And I mean it. My fiancé, Royce, was everything to me. And I thought I was everything to him too." She said with a cold stare at nothing. "But, back then I _thought_ I had everything, but I didn't.

"I was missing one thing. And that was being a mother. I realized that, that was the one thing I really wanted. It took me a long time though. One night, I visited one of my friends who just had a baby. That was the night that I realized I wanted children. It was also one of the worst night's of my life."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know she wanted to be a mom.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She nodded her head, and then continued. "I was walking home from my friend's house, and I just remembered a strange feeling in the air. I should have called my father and asked him to pick me up, but I felt selfish doing that. Our house wasn't that far away.

"I noticed a group of drunken men ahead of me. One of them called my name, I realized it was Royce. He wanted to introduce me to his friends. I walked up to them and smiled. Then one of them said I was too covered up." She said in disgust. "And Royce started tearing off my clothes." She looked at me. "I can't tell you what happens next." I was glad, it would remind me too much of what happened to me.

"No one came for me. They left me to die in a puddle of my own blood. But then Carlisle found me eventually. He smelt all the blood. He changed me. I didn't want to become a vampire, Bella. I would have rather died that night. Now I'm alive, always living with this memory forever." Was this how I would be forever? Thinking back about my human life, repulsed by it. "What I am is also a reminder of what I can't have." She said softly.

"But you have Emmett." I said.

"Yeah I know. But I can't have a real future with him, can I? I'll never be sitting on a porch, Emmett next to me turning grey, watching our children play with their own children, will we?"

I shook my head.

"The closest we'll get is watching Sophia play in the yard with you and Edward, and we'll be forever stone, never changing."

I gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Rosalie."

"And I am too."

We both stood up. She smiled. "So are you ready to see Sophia?"

I nodded, and we started running back to the house.

* * *

**a/n: REEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**


	20. Fighting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I honestly have nothing to say!**

**Oh wait, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

New- no doubt **poker face- lady gaga **teeth- lady gaga **my hero- paramore **my heart- paramore **cosmic love- Florence + the machine **looking up- paramore **home now- no doubt **hurricane drunk- Florence + the machine **hear me- Kelly Clarkson **let's get lost- beck & bat for lashes** speechless- lady gaga **baby (feat ludacris)- justin bieber **chop and change- the black keys**

As we approached the house, Edward rushed out and came over to me, he raised his eyebrows a little, he whispered, "Are you ready to see your daughter?" He smiled.

I nodded, grinning.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He ran back into the house, and he was followed back with the whole family and then Jacob. I found Sophia in Edward's arms.

If it was possible, I think I smiled even wider. I raised my arms, but then put them back down.

Edward was only a few feet away from me now, and a gust of wind swept past Sophia blowing her scent towards me. I stumbled backwards onto the grass afraid to take a breath. I just sat there, crosslegged while everyone stared at me.

Rosalie sat down next to me, while Edward had a sympathetic look on his face. He sat down in front of me, and set Sophia down onto the ground.

"Now Sophia," He started, "Do you remember her?" He asked. Sophia looked at me questioningly. Then she smiled a tiny bit.

"Momma?" She asked and then looked to Jacob. "Daddy, dis Mommy?" Then she looked at Edward again. He nodded at her. Her smile turned into a huge grin, and she ran as fast as a one year old could towards me.

"No, Sophia don't!" Edward and Jacob shouted at the same time but she already landed on top of me forcing me to breath.

"Sophia," I breathed, trying not to breathe but I gave in. Except she didn't smell enticing. She kind of smelt like- I smiled and then I looked at Jacob. "Turns out she kind of smells like you Jake." He frowned. Then I fully enveloped her in my arms. I hugged as tightly as I could without hurting her. I kissed her forehead, and then she giggled. "Except she smells a little better. She has that sweet baby smell." He growled. "Not that way." I glared, the whole family laughed.

She was now sitting on my lap while my hands were still wrapped around her. She rested her head on my arm and then said quietly, "Cold." Everyone started laughing again.

I looked up to Edward, "What is she thinking?" I murmured to him. Sophia only started talking a couple of days ago.

"She's wondering why you look different. She thinks you look like us now." I smiled. I looked down at her.

"Don't worry Sophia, mommy's here, and she won't be gone ever again." I soothed her while she smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked hoarsely.

I nodded and stood up with Sophia in my arms. We walked over behind some trees. "What?"

"I don't think Sophia should be around all these vampires." He said simply.

I stared wide eyed at him. "What?" I sputtered. "So what are you going to do, take her away from me?" He didn't say anything, but he shrugged. I saw red. "No. No, Jake you cannot do that to me." I said softly.

"Bella-" He started.

"No, she's my daughter Jake!"

"I know, but Bella you have to understand from my point of view."

"No!" I shouted. "I don't have to!"

"It's too dangerous for her."

Sophia looked confused, I set her down on her small feet. "Edward? Can you take her?" The whole family came over, and just watched me and Jake fight it out.

"Jacob please. You know what I've been through." I pleaded.

"Yeah Bella. Crap always happens to you. Boo hoo." He snapped. A fierce growl came from my throat that surprised me. Then I ran as fast as I could and pushed him into a tree, which fell down as we did. I held him by the neck.

I heard Esme say, "I was quite fond of the tree."

"Take that back Jacob!" I screamed.

"Bella don't hurt him, he's Sophia's father!" Edward yelled.

"All the more reason to kill him." I sneered.

Edward's cold hands tried to pried me off of him, I protested and stayed put.

"Emmett?" He asked. Jacob was trying to get me off of him. I looked behind me to see Emmett about to pull me off, and then Jake was fighting back against me. Dammit, I got distracted.

Jasper pulled Jacob back up, and then I was on my stomach on the ground, with Emmett keeping me down. I huffed and buried my face in the grass. Then I heard some small laughter. I looked up to Sophia in Rosalie's arms having a complete fit of giggles.

"Shit Bella you're stronger than I thought." Jacob muttered. I smiled proudly. Sophia stopped laughing and then fidgeted out of Rose's arms onto ground and walked over to me. She patted my head, I was still under Emmett.

"Momma?" She laughed.

"Great Bella, look what she's being taught." Jacob mumbled.

I tried to push Emmett off of me, I couldn't talk because he was squishing me. I thought up a plan of how I could-

"Emmett get off of Bella, or she will attack you in about five seconds." Alice said sternly.

I smiled too. Which quickly faded. I thought of the feeling of having a man on top of me against my will on a dirty ground. Memories from that night swarmed in my head.

He got off of me. I quickly stood up and then I brushed the dirt off of me as if it disgusted me. I looked around at the rest of the family, who all looked confused. I felt like I was going to topple over.

"I'm sorry, I-" I started running back towards the house, sobs wretching my chest. I stumbled over my feet, and then fell onto the earth as I started screaming.

I clutched my chest and then just screamed as loud as I could. I heard everyone's voices as I screamed.

"Shouldn't we go?" Esme asked.

"No, the least she needs right now is an audience watching her." Rosalie said softly.

I heard Sophia crying.

"Rose, I think you and I should go and talk to her." Edward suggested. I heard the whoosh of the wind as they ran to me, and then I heard their soothing voices.

It didn't help.

I felt one hand on my back, and I slapped it away. I heard everyone's footsteps eventually walk into the house. Everything became quiet again, except inside the house.

I stopped screaming, and then just stared at a tree.

I looked at Rosalie. "Is it ever going to get better?" I asked weakly.

She didn't say anything back for a few seconds, but then she started talking. "I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine. You'll be completely happy again. But I would be lying." She said icily. Edward glared at her, she just shrugged. "But I can tell you it won't get worse. Eventually it will just be a distant sad memory. But still a painful one. You'll always have someone to be holding you while you're sad-"

"You'll never be alone." Edward interrupted her. "Always be loved." He said softly. I was still laying down on the ground. I reached my hand out and grabbed Edward's. I squeezed it and then held it.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Rosalie said, and then she went inside.

It started getting dark. The sun was setting. Edward laid down next to me, our hands still intertwined, we were watching the sunset.

* * *

**a/n: I was soooo tempted to end the story here, but I decided that there is still more I have to put in the story...**

** Happy Halloween!**

** REVIEW :)**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I felt like I wasn't delivering the best chapters that my loyal fans deserve, and my personal life and troubles also caught up to me.**

**So, I PROMISE the next update will be on December 18. If new chapters are not up, I give you permission to PM me, and yell at me :)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED!**

**In the mean time check out my other stories.**

**Here's a list of them (including this one because I'm posting this to all my current stories) and their descriptions:**

** Fire and Ice**

Bella never lands in the water. Jacob saves her. But after Bella gets a phone call, everything changes. She is left with the decision of the one who left her, or the one who put her back together again?

**What Keeps Me Breathing**

Part One: We all know the love story about Bella and Edward, but what about Renesmee and Jacob? Part Two: Everything in Renesmee's life is perfect again until life and danger find a way back into her life.

**Perfect**

How did Rosalie become a vampire? How did she like her knew family at first? How did she fall in love with Emmett? Rosalie's point of view on... well everything.

**And Everything Changes**

Edward and Bella have always been best friends. But what happens when Edward is dared to do something that will change their lives forever and put them in danger?

**Patience**

Our families are best friends. They expect us to get married but he's only my friend. "Bella, I'm going off to war." He said sadly. "What?" I sputtered. "No, no you can't!" I realized I might have real feelings buried deep inside after all. *civil war*

**Not Everything is Right**

Edward. He's so gorgeous. Amazingly nice, yet he can treat people like crap. Can one girl change his ways while he's falling for her?

**Hear Me**

Bella has had a traumatizing past. She escapes to Forks to live with her father, but continues to go downhill. Will a handsome man with golden eyes save her?


	22. A new home

**a/n: Yay! I updated! **

**you know what to do at the bottom...**

* * *

We walked into the house hand in hand. I looked up at him, a huge grin. Once we walked into the grand house, Alice handed me Sophia. I kissed her forehead. I set her down on the ground to play.

Edward and I sat down on a portion of the long couch.

Everyone stared at us.

Then I started laughing. "What a week, huh?" Then everyone started to laugh too, even Jacob. Sophia looking up at us, she started to laugh too, even though she didn't know why. We all fell into normal conversation.

"Bella," Esme said all of a sudden.

"Mmm?" I glanced up at her. Edward and I were playing with Sophia in the corner of the big room. Jacob went home a few hours ago.

"You know, for the past few days, Alice and I have been busy renovating and decorating." Esme said slyly. Alice started walking towards us with a big grin on her face.

"And we have a surprise." Alice chimed.

I turned to Edward. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, they've been blocking my thoughts and banned me from climbing the stairs." He laughed. Edward took Sophia in his arms, and we followed Alice and Esme up the stairs to the third floor. The minute we came up the steps, we were surrounded in a little living room. It was beautiful. Sophia looked in awe at the blazing fireplace below a flatscreen tv. A soft black couch, that used to be in Edward's room, now sat in the corner of the room, with a few toys laying on it.

Then there was a door, and inside was a magnificent playroom. There was every toy a one year old could possibly want. Sophia's eyes grew big. She reached out for them. "Not yet." I whispered.

Edward laughed. We went back out the door, and across the room to another one, with a pink doorknob. I placed my porcelain fingers on it and twisted it open to reveal pink walls, pink carpet, a pink crib, and walk in closet... for a baby. There was also a huge bathroom, with a claw foot tub, shower, two sinks, and a toilet. And everything was gold.

I smiled. "Alice..." I whispered.

"Yup, Esme let me decorate it all by myself." She said happily.

"We love it." Edward interrupted.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I made sure I had full control on your room." She whispered.

"I heard that!" Alice chimed as we strolled down a small hallway to a full size kitchen.

"We don't need a big kitchen if the only one who eats is Sophia." I insisted. "And besides, there's one downstairs already-" Alice towed me along through the kitchen down one short hallway and to a black door. She pushed it open and she revealed Edward's old room. It was exactly the same, except now there was a big gold bed. I smiled. I looked at Esme.

"Thank you."

"I also updated your wardrobe. You can find it in Edward's closet." She said sweetly.

"This is great, you guys it really is. But what happened to Carlisle's study, and your room?"

"Bella honey, there's ten rooms on the second floor, we can manage." I laughed. I gave both her and Alice big hugs.

"You guys did this all in three days?" I asked.

"Well we might have started planning a few days before." Alice laughed.

"Alice, I think we should leave the little family alone." Esme said quietly. They left without another word.

Edward and I walked back into the living room. Sophia started crying. "She's probably hungry." I whispered. I carried her on my hip, and walked into the kitchen grabbing a little kids frozen meal. I laughed. Alice stocked the whole kitchen with every type of baby food. I popped the meal into the microwave, and Edward got it out for me. We sat her down at the little table and we took turns feeding her. Then we escaped to the comfort of the soft couch and a nice movie.

Sophia started to fall asleep. I nudged Edward, we both observed her as her eyes slowly fluttered to a close. We carried her to her soft pink plush room, and laid her softly in her crib. We didn't have to worry about being quiet as we walked away because we glided noiselessly without trying.

I wrapped my arms around Edward the minute we shut the door. "I missed you." I whispered.

He looked at me with his pure golden eyes. "So did I."

**a/n: This was a nice chapter wasn't it? hehe... REVIEW :)**


	23. Finding a Heart

********

****

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: wow, I started to write the epilogue until I realized that I still have more stuff planned... *dumb blonde alert***

* * *

Edward and I enjoyed the rest of the week as a family, but when Friday afternoon came, I dreaded Jacob's knock on the front door.

Sophia was with Alice and Rosalie down stairs. Modeling her whole closet for them, I'm sure she was ecstatic from getting all this attention. "I can't leave her again!" I dry sobbed into Edward's chest. I was sitting on his lap in the living room, trying to pack a bag for Sophia.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, it's Jacob's weekend, you have to let her go."

I pouted. "I know, that's not what I'm worried about. It's the fact that _I _will be away from her." I looked up at him with my stinging eyes. "What if something happens to me, and she'll never see me again?" I asked.

"Don't worry, that's why you have me love." He whispered into my ear before he kissed my jaw.

"Momma! Dadda!" Sophia's chants came up the stairs as she climbed them. I froze. _Dadda_?

Edward must have noticed it too because I saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Did she just call me "Dadda"? He asked.

"I guess so." I mumbled as I met her at the door. She gleefully climbed into my arms. I cradled her and then walked back over to the couch. I sat her on my lap, and she quickly climbed over to Edward. She put both her puny hand on his cheeks.

"Dadda." She smiled. She shook his head side to side. I got her dressed, and I went downstairs to where Jacob was waiting. His eyes were glued to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, and where Alice was sitting on the stairs.

When I reached him, I saw relief wash over him, and all muscles relaxed. "I don't know how you live around this." He muttered. I heard Edward gliding down the stairs and Sophia baby talking to him.

Jacob scowled, he cocked an eyebrow at me. I pretended I didn't notice.

Sophia climbed down out his arms, and ran to my leg, and steadied herself.

"Daddy!" She gleamed as she smiled big as Jacob scooped her into his arms.

"Hey honey," She buried her head into his chest. "I missed you!" She nodded as if agreeing with Jake.

Emmett jumped up off the couch. "Are we going to go hunting or what?" He seemed really impatient. Then before you could say vampire, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper said goodbye and ran out of the house.

I looked at Edward. "What was that for?"

He smiled slightly. "I don't know." He chuckled as he climbed the stairs.

"Bye Dadda!" Sophia waved frantically. Edward was still in his place. He turned around slightly. I was about to yell out for him not to say anything back, but Jacob started speaking.

"Hmmm. Dadda huh?" He asked Edward. He shook his head.

"Bye Sophia." He said sweetly. He walked down, and Sophia went into his arms. Jacob tapped his foot impatiently. Edward gave Sophia back, and went back up the stairs. I shook my head, a half smile on my own face.

"She smells like leech." He said loathingly.

I leaned in and kissed Sophia goodbye, handing Jacob her bag. "Take care of her." I said sternly.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled as he strapped her in her car seat. She was making noises as she took her shoes off and threw them over her head to the back.

"I mean it." I said sadly.

He waved me off as he climbed in, and I waved goodbye to Sophia.

I climbed back up the porch steps and went through the front door. As I softly walked through the foyer, I heard the sound of something being pushed across the marble floor. My eyebrows knitted together, as I went on my knees to search the smooth tile. I grazed my fingers over it, and I saw something shining behind Edward's piano. My hand snatched the red chain.

I ran my hands over the heart locket dangling on the bottom.

My breathing hitched as I stared at the blood crusted locket. It fumbled in my hands as my breathing came faster.

_Night was falling and it was dark. I was about to turn back when I saw a little store. Normally, I'm not a shopper. But something about this store, pulled me in. I walked in, and my eye immediately found a little gold locket. I thought it was perfect for Sophia when she was older. I went up to the cashier and paid for it._

I rocked back and forth slightly.

_I walked out and threw the bag in a garbage, not wanting to hold extra stuff. I slipped the locket in my jeans pocket. _

_I passed a small alley, when someone called my name, "Bella?"_

_He took my purse off, I tried to protest but he covered my mouth with his hand. With the other he took out my phone. He threw it down the other end of the alley._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_He dug back into my purse and pulled out my wallet. He put it in his pocket. Then he let my bag fall to the ground._

_He led me in a few feet into the alley. I had tears in my eyes. He tore off my shirt. Then my pants. My bra. And of course my underwear. He threw me onto the ground. My head went into the wall. I cringed, as it seared with pain._

_"Please don't!" I screamed._

_He unzipped his pants, and then slapped me across the face._

_"Please I have a child!" I screamed again. He lowered to the ground._

_"No, no, no, no!" I yelled. You could hear the panick in my voice._

_I knew he was using me. He'd probably kill me after this._

_He thrust himself into me. I screamed a blood curdeling scream. He wasn't gentle. Not like how Edward was all those years ago. Not even like Jacob that night._

_It was late, and I just laid still, as he hurt me. I stared out into the street waiting for someone to walk by. Anyone, doesn't matter who as long as they don't hurt me more. No one did. It must have been really late at night._

"EDWARD!" I cried. I heard him zoom through the air, and then his arms held me close. "Did you kill him?" I asked. Anger rising in my voice.

_Something shiny caught my eye. I used my arms to drag myself the few feet towards it, smearing my blood across the floor. I picked it up in my stained hands. It was the locket._

_I cried. I clutched it in my hands, and held it against my chest._

"Yes." He said stifly.

"Tell me how you did it. Don't leave out _any _details. Tell me everything." I said staring at the locket.

"I snapped him in half." Edward said, his eyes black now. The atmosphere changed. "But before that I broke every bone in his body." He gritted through his teeth. "Then I held him, and rammed his head into the wall, several times. After I snapped him in half, I tore off his... manhood and I stuffed it in his mouth before burning his body." I smiled, and kissed his neck.

"Thank you." I murmured.

_"I should go." He stared at me. "I love you Bella, with all my heart." He walked to the door. He turned to look at me, waiting for me to say it back. I didn't. He walked through the door._

"I never said I love you." I whimpered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I never said I love you back."

He held me closer. "Of everything that happened, this is what you're worried about?" He asked. I nodded. I ran up the stairs to Alice's room, and looked through her bathroom closet. Yes. Alice has so much crap, she has a whole closet in her bathroom. I searched for jewelry cleaner, and poured some into a bowl. I hurried up stairs and sat it on the kitchen counter, dunking the necklace in it. I watched as the little flecks of dried blood fell to the bottom. I looked out the window and saw Edward sitting in the backyard. I smiled and went through the house to sit on the front porch.

I heard his soft footstep crunch against the grass as he reached me. His right arm wound around my tiny waist. "I love you." I declared as I stared at the dirt road leading to the highway. I heard cars go by. I strained to listen to a car, where I heard a tiny voice talking loudly as someone with a deep voice laughed strangely. The voices sounded familiar.

"I love you too." Edward smiled, and I lost my focus on what I was listening to. I shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. "Will you marry me?" He questioned against my lips. I froze, if my heart could beat, it would be taking off.

He put a small box in my hands and opened it as I gasped at the ring before me.

* * *

**a/n: Haha. Cliffie..**

**REVIEW :)**


	24. The Favorite Granddaughter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I am well aware that it's been over a month since I've updated, but I'm not giving up on this story. I'm determined to finish it. Please don't give up on this story yet, because I haven't. By the way, the people Bella heard in the car, is kind of a big detail.**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously:_**

_I heard his soft footstep crunch against the grass as he reached me. His right arm wound around my tiny waist. "I love you." I declared as I stared at the dirt road leading to the highway. I heard cars go by. I strained to listen to a car, where I heard a tiny voice talking loudly as someone with a deep voice laughed strangely. The voices sounded familiar._

_"I love you too." Edward smiled, and I lost my focus on what I was listening to. I shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. "Will you marry me?" He questioned against my lips. I froze, if my heart could beat, it would be taking off._

_He put a small box in my hands and opened it as I gasped at the ring before me._

_

* * *

_

"No." I said emotionless. I watched his cold stare on me, until I burst out laughing. "Of course I'll marry you!" His crooked smile pressed onto my own lips. I pushed him to the ground and we landed with a soft thud as we continued with our embrace. I smoothed his hair back as I looked into his eyes. "And you say I can't act." He tapped my nose and I rolled over onto my back, and then was sitting upright in an instant.

"Ed-" He stuck his index finger up and placed it on my lips.

I sat there listening too. A few seconds later, I heard a car pull into a park in front of the house. One car door opened and then another. Edward was fighting off laughter and panic. I looked at him questioningly. He pointed to the side of the house that had a little path to the yard.

Some ran towards us. The steps were heavy. And they smelt... Bad. I heard someone else breathing, slow and sharp and soft giggles filled the air.

Jacob emerged, with Sophia entangled around him, yearning to run around, he had a sense of urgency.

"Quick Bella, look sick or something!" He shouted as Edward and I stood up.

"Charlie." Edward breathed.

_Shit._

"Tell me exactly what happened." I growled.

"No time! He's almost here. He wants to see you."

I covered my face with my hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Just sit on the porch and play with Sophia, and don't move. You're going to surprise him. Um- We'll get you guys inside eventually so you don't have to deal with the wind blowing his scent. But hold you breath for long periods of time. I'll be next to you for most of the time. So squeeze my hand if you need me." I nodded as we heard tires drive up the path in the woods.

Edward gave me a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Go get the darkest face makeup stuff Alice has and put it on. I'll keep Charlie inside until you're back outside, got it?"

"How will you know I'm outside?" I asked confused.

"Through Sophia and Jacob's thoughts." He pecked my cheek and held my hand for a moment. "Go." He whispered. I hurried up the stairs and changed. As I was digging out the makeup I heard four hard knocks on the front door. I shook as I slathered the makeup onto my face. Then I looked in the mirror. My eyes. What about my eyes? I looked through the many spare purses Alice had and found a pair of big oversized sunglasses. I slipped them on and ran downstairs.

I ran through the house so fast Charlie didn't notice. But Edward did. He winked at me quickly as he was talking to Charlie.

I blushed.

I reached the porch and took Sophia in my arms as I sat down. I motioned for Jacob to do something at least.

"-Actually, the girls are outside playing." Edward spoke smoothly. I tickled Sophia's tummy as she curled into a ball. I lifted her up into the air as I was shaking when Charlie came outside.

"Bella?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

I turned around setting Sophia on my lap. "Oh hey dad. Nice to see you." I grinned.

He stared at me. "_Oh hey dad. Nice to see you?_" He mocked. I shrugged. "I haven't seen my 20 year old daughter and my favorite granddaughter-"

"Your only granddaughter." I laughed.

He glared at me. "My favorite granddaughter, in over a week. I used to see you guys multiple times a day. What the hell happened?"

I looked down and noticed Sophia poking at the glinting diamond ring on my left hand, which was hidden from Charlie view. "Things have been kind of busy dad." I murmured.

"Like what?"

"Pretty." Sophia cocked her head to the side. I pressed her harder into me so I could get the ring out of her grasp without her getting upset. She snuggled gracefully. I lifted my hand into the air like those girls do in engagement ring commercials.

"I got engaged."

His eyes narrowed at the ring. And then he turned to Edward. They turned into slits. "Well." Jacob jumped up. "I better go get that bag... The one I forgot." He walked into the house.

Charlie held his hands out and Sophia climbed into them.

"Hey my baby girl." Charlie glared at me and then looked lovingly back down to Sophia. Edward sat down next to me.

"Sunglasses?" He whispered.

"My eyes." I mouthed as I pointed to them.

Edward nodded and then mimed hitting himself for being stupid. I pouted.

"So you couldn't visit me once because you got engaged?" Charlie asked.

"Yup."

He nodded and then looked back down at Sophia. "Your mom is a nut." Sophia let out a laugh. He looked back up at me. "Something about you Bells. Something seems different. I can't quite place my finger on it. I'll figure it out one day though." Charlie's phone started ringing as Jacob ran outside towards us.

"Hello...What?...On my way..." He smiled. "Emily is having the baby."

* * *

**a/n: You guys probably didn't realize that Emily was pregnant, but she was and I'm like...ugh I don't want to leave the poor woman pregnant any longer than she needs to be.**

**REVIEW**


	25. It All Ends Here

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: At first I thought I updated like just two weeks ago when really it was almost a month. Sorry about that! Hehe. **

**Oh and you guys may not know but a LONG time ago, I posted an outtake called _And Everything Is Ruined._ I asked if anyone would like me to post any other outtakes and two people suggested to write it completely in Edward's point of view (It would be his point of view of this story). I'm willing to do it, (I could probably get it caught up to where I am on this story over spring break... But that's if I don't update any of my other stories). Let me know in your review.**

**And please guys, review! I only got one!**

**Chapter Playlist: Born For This- Paramore Dream On- Chemical Brothers**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Yup."_

_He nodded and then looked back down at Sophia. "Your mom is a nut." Sophia let out a laugh. He looked back up at me. "Something about you Bells. Something seems different. I can't quite place my finger on it. I'll figure it out one day though." Charlie's phone started ringing as Jacob ran outside towards us._

_"Hello...What?...On my way..." He smiled. "Emily is having the baby."_

_

* * *

_

With at least an hour we all piled into the car. We hurried into the hospital. Leah was pacing back and forth. I haven't seen her in forever. I ran and hugged her tightly. Sue and Seth were sitting on a bench.

"Emily says she wants you in there." Leah said rushingly.

"What?" I asked, astounded. I felt my eyes grow big. "I've already been through one child birth, I don't want to watch another!" I shouted. Leah shrugged and walked over to hold Sophia. I sighed and then glanced over towards Edward. He motioned for me to come over and I did. I wrapped my arms around him and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"I remember when I was the one in that delivery room. And everyone was waiting in here for me. I remember watching everyone's faces as Jacob cut Sophia's cord. And then later, when I was finally all by myself with her, and I got to hold her for the first time by myself." I smiled distantly. "Emily really wants me in there, doesn't she?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward chuckled, but then nodded. I sighed and went into room 204.

* * *

"Looks like you've got yourself a new babysitter." I giggled as I swayed Naomi Quin Uley.

Jacob frowned and looked down at Sophia who was playing with Sam. "You girls are going to make us outnumbered."

Edward, Jacob, Sophia and I were all sitting in Emily's hospital room, meeting their baby girl for the first time.

I smiled at Jake's last comment. I was about to say how Sophia can always have more sisters, but then I remembered I can't have children anymore. I looked down at baby Naomi. She looked a lot how Sophia did when she was first born. I smiled. They'll be best friends growing up. Naomi will be the second daughter I'll never have.

"So, I came to a conclusion and I'm working the store until Naomi is five months old." I told Emily who was laying down with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"No!" She exclaimed. She sat upright and winced as waves of pain swept over her. "I can't make you do that! I can work after at least a week." I laughed.

"You think you'll be able to come in with a newborn baby and work?" I wiggled my index finger at her. "Sweetie, that's impossible. And plus I've missed a lot of work since..." I paused picking through my brain. "Since I was changed."

"I'm not going to make you work more than you have too though." She persisted. "And you have a family and a baby of your own too." I shrugged.

"I can handle it, Emily."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm working, end of story."

I smiled. "How about this, when you work at the store by yourself, drop the kid off at my house. I'll watch her. But when we are both on shift she can stay with Leah or Sue." I prompted.

Emily thought for a minute, furrowing her brow. "Do you think that maybe Rosalie could watch her too? I'm actually quite fond of her."

"I'm sure she would love to." Edward piped up.

Emily looked at Sam. "Is it okay with you, sweetie?"

"I'm kind of fond of her, so as long as she isn't eaten, It's fine with me. I trust you guys." Sam said. Edward and I grinned.

We left soon after, leaving Sophia with Jacob, it was still his weekend afterall. When we got into Edward's volvo, he pounced on me.

His lips attacked mine immediately. "What are you doing?" I asked against his lips.

He pulled away slightly. "Just finishing what we were started this morning."

"Let's get home first." I purred.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

But first I wrapped my arms around him again. His enclosed on me too. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said sincerely.

I don't know why everything had to change so fast before. But I know it all led me to Sophia and Edward. I'm in the right place. Things happen and as we all know, everything changes.

* * *

**Thank you for the:**

**74 reviews submitted**

**15,350 hits**

**72 of you who favorited**

**and the 59 who alerted the story!**

**Special thanks to: **As Clear As Black** twiloverwithabigimagination **Bellaangel383 **nosserate **savvydeez** Immortal-Love.x **** emeraldstarforever **MickeyShapedCupcakes** iamnotupsestwithjasper **smiley96** twilightislife93 **sarahlouise80 **Chase01 **Parkerstwilight** CRISTIMONTES **stormdog11** Kiki1302 **littlemizzchancey** NessieObsessed **RozieIvashkov **Nero11 **Lulutbo **Twilightgurl1917 **aashik** Alena****Dragonlicous **loveyoumore18** QueenOfDemons68 **teamedwardcausedogsareforpets** runemagic **CountryMumAU** BooYahIt'sRIYA **Team Jacob 4ever **VampirePrincess1244 **

**Yes I didn't mention it before because I wanted it to be a surprise, but this is the last chapter :(**

**Just because this is the last, doesn't mean you don't have to review... :)**


	26. Sequel Sneak Peek

**Yup it's finally here! The sequel to And Everything Changes! You can find it on my profile of course :)**

**Here's a preview...**

**Time Gets Shorter**

"You're using this to distract Bella." I growled internally. Jacob always figured out everything.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I snarled.

"Just tell her it's impossible!"

I glared at him. "You don't think I've told her that!"

"You guys are arguing about how I can't have kids, aren't you?" I swung around and saw Bella standing on the porch. She must have been watching us silently. "And I don't want to go to Disney World _again_." She stalked off.

I buried my head in my hands and saw Jacob smiling at me.

"Fuck off." I breathed as I walked into the house.

**Make sure to read it!**


End file.
